The Love Between Gods and Humans : The Dark Of Olympus
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis kutu buku dan Shikamaru Nara seorang pemuda malas, ber IQ tinggi, mempunyai satu persamaan yaitu menyukai Mitologi Yunani. Tanpa disangka mereka bertemu Apollo, Ares, Afrodite dan dewa-dewi lainnya karena Hinata adalah seorang Suta dan Shikamaru adalah seorang Tsuki yang diramalkan oleh Oracle Delphi, akan membantu Olympus. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prolog

**The Love Between Gods and Humans : The Dark Of Olympus**

 **Prolog**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina), slight Sasuke x Hinata (SasuHina), Sasuke x Sakura (SasuSaku)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, miss typo, alur maksa, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, alur berantakan, Ide pasaran, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE…, DON'T READ…,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

"… **.."** Makhluk Mitologi berbicara

"… **..** " Ramalan

 **Summary : "Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis kutu buku dan Shikamaru Nara seorang pemuda malas, ber IQ tinggi, mempunyai satu persamaan yaitu menyukai Mitologi Yunani. Tanpa disangka mereka bertemu Apollo, Ares, Afrodite dan dewa-dewi lainnya karena Hinata adalah seorang Suta dan Shikamaru adalah seorang Tsuki yang diramalkan oleh Oracle Delphi, akan membantu Olympus. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? Dan Siapakah sosok asli Apollo, Ares dan Afrodite serta Dewa-Dewi lainnya?"**

 **Prolog**

Olympus, tempat para Dewa dan Dewi dari Mitologi Yunani tinggal. Olympus terletak di Jepang. Tapi ini bukanlah dongeng pengantar tidur semata, Ini adalah kenyataan, bahwa Dewa-dewi dan Olympus adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Dewa Zeus adalah penguasa tertinggi di Olympus. Dia adalah Sang Penguasa Langit. Sebenarnya terdapat dua Dewa lagi yang menduduki posisi tertinggi yaitu Dewa Poseidon yang berkuasa atas Lautan dan Dewa Hades yang berkuasa atas Dunia Bawah. Tapi hanya satu yang memimpin Olympus ia adalah Dewa Zeus.

Tapi, Kita tak akan membahas tentang Dewa Zeus, yang akan kita bahas adalah Putranya, yaitu Dewa Apollo. Dewa Apollo adalah salah satu dari Dua Belas Dewa Olympus. Dia adalah Dewa Musik, Penyembuh, Wabah, Ramalan, Puisi dan Panahan. Bukan cuma Apollo, Zeus juga memiliki seorang Putra lagi yaitu Dewa Ares, dia adalah Dewa Perang, Nafsu, Haus Darah, Kekejeman dan Kejantanan.

Apollo dan Ares adalah sahabat. Ares memiliki seorang kekasih dan ia adalah Dewi Afrodite, Dewi Cinta, Nafsu, Kecantikan, Bujukan dan Kesenangan. Apollo dan Afrodite juga bersahabat.

Tapi, Di zaman sekarang, Dewa dan Dewi Yunani turun ke Dunia Manusia, mereka bekerja selayaknya Manusia, mereka membaur dengan Manusia dan terkadang Mereka menjalankan misi ke dunia Manusia. Sama halnya dengan Apollo, Ares dan Afrodite mereka juga akan turun ke Dunia Manusia untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Misi ini adalah misi…

 **Flashback On**

 **"** Tousan, Aku mendapatkan sebuah ramalan!" Ucap Seorang pemuda berambut blonde jabrik, berkulit Tan, beriris saffir dan mempunyai tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ramalan apa, Apollo?" Tanya Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde jabrik, sama dengan pemuda tadi, tetapi sedikit lebih panjang, bermata saffir, dan berkulit putih.

"Tousan, bisakah menyebut namaku saja?" Tanya Pemuda yang di panggil Apollo.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Jawab dan Tanya Laki-laki tadi yang disebut oleh Apollo yang bernama asli Naruto sebegai Tousan.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah ramalan dari Oracle Delphi, bahwa Olympus akan segera hancur. Dan yang menyelamatkannya adalah Aku, Sasuke atau Ares, Seorang Gadis berambut Indigo panjang dan seorang Pemuda berambut hitam yang dikucir ke atas." Ucap Naruto atau Apollo kepada Tousannya yang dikenal bernama Minato atau Zeus.

"Siapa Gadis dan Pemuda tersebut, dan Siapa yang akan menghancurkan Olympus?" Tanya Minato a.k.a Zeus dengan raut wajah cemas karena mendengar Olympus akan hancur.

"Kemungkinan mereka adalah kaum Suta dan Tsuki yang hidup di Dunia Manusia. Dan untuk menyelamatkan Olympus kami memerlukan Sword Red Sharingan, Silver Arrow dan Bow Gold serta Kalung Golden Light Carrier dan Kalung Silver Light Carrier." Jelas Naruto kepada Minato. Sementara Minato yang mendengar penjelasan anaknya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Dan kemungkinan besar yang akan menghancurkan Olympus adalah Orang yang sudah kau kenal jelas, Tousan. Seorang bangsa Titan yang memiliki kehidupan terkelam sepanjang Sejarah Olympus dan saat ini tinggal dikedalaman Tartarus, yaitu-"

"Cukup, Naruto. Tousan mengerti." Ucap Minato menyela penjelasan lanjutan dari Naruto.

"Jadi Tousan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Panggil Ares dan Afrodite kemari! Dan panggil Hera, Artemis, Athena, Dementer, Dionisos, Hephaestus, Hades, Hermes, Hestia dan Poseidon untuk menuju ruang Rapat." Perintah Minato pada Naruto.

"Ha'i, Tousan." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian berlari keluar menuju pintu gerbang besar, keluar dari Ruang singgasana yang berada di Puncak Olympus menuju tempat Dewa-dewa Yunani yang disebutkan tadi.

Berselang beberapa menit, Naruto kembali dengan Para Keduabelas Dewa-Dewi Yunani. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengumpulkan mereka semua, walau mereka berada di Dunia Manusia atau Dunia Bawah, karena di Olympus memiliki Portal untuk berpergian kemana saja.

"Baiklah, jika semua Dewa dan Dewi telah berkumpul kita mulai rapatnya." Ucap Minato dengan nada tegas dan raut wajah serius. Di samping Minato duduk Seorang wanita berambut Merah panjang dan beriris Violet yang juga sedang memasang wajah cemas. Sama halnya dengan Wanita tersebut Dewa dan Dewi yang lainnya juga memasang raut cemas karena jika terjadi Rapat dadakan pasti ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa Olympus.

"Zeus-sama, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya seorang Wanita berambut Blonde yang diikat dua, dan memiliki iris sewarna madu.

"Tsunade panggil nama asli saja." Ucap Minato.

"Ha'i, Minato-sama." Ucap Wanita berambut blonde tersebut yang diketahui bernama Tsunade dan dia adalah Dewi Athena.

"Ototou, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Seorang Laki-laki paruh baya, berambut panjang dan jabrik berwarna silver serta mempunyai dua garis merah di bawah kedua matanya yang di ketahui bernama asli Jiraiya dan ia adalah Dewa Poseidon, Kakak dari Dewa Zeus dan Dewa Hades.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dan Jiraiya-niisan." Jawab Minato sambil menghela nafas. Para Dewa dan Dewi terlihat menyimak dengan wajah serius bercampur khawatir.

"Jadi begini, Menurut ramalan dari Naruto dipastikan Olympus akan hancur dalam waktu dekat. Dan yang menyelamatkannya adalah Naruto a.k.a Apollo, Sasuke a.k.a Ares dan Seorang Gadis dari Bangsa Suta serta seorang Pemuda dari Bangsa Tsuki." Jelas Minato yang membuat Raut muka para Dewa berubah seketika, ada yang khawatir, cemas, dan bingung. Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut, mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

"Jadi, Bangsa Suta dan Tsuki telah bangkit kembali?" Tanya Seorang wanita yang duduk di samping Minato tadi.

"Benar, Kushina." Ucap Minato menjawab pertanyaan Wanita bernama Kushina tersebut. Dia adalah Dewi Hera, istri Minato a.k.a Dewa Zeus.

"Tapi untuk menyelamatkan Olympus kita memerlukan beberapa Senjata Pusaka Olympus yang bahkan tak pernah dilihat oleh Seorang Dewa manapun. Senjata tersebut adalah Sword Red Sharingan, Silver Arrow dan Golden Bow." Jelas Minato kemudian. Penjelasaan Minato membuat wajah para Dewa terkejut.

"Bahkan aku pun tak tahu letak Ketiga Benda Pusaka Olympus tersebut." Ucap Seseorang berambut silver, melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker untuk menutupi bagian mulutnya.

"Yah benar, bahkan Kakashi, Dewa Hermes yang seorang Dewa perjalanan saja tidak tahu, bagaiman ini Otouto?" Tanya seorang Laki-laki paruh baya berambut Hitam panjang dan memiliki mata seperti ular.

"Kau benar Orochimaru-jiisan." Ucap Seorang gadis berambut blonde diikat dua dan memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Dia adalah Naruko, Dewi Artemis, saudara Naruto a.k.a Apollo.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum menceritakan semuanya." Ucapan Naruto membuat semua pandang mata tertuju padanya, tapi Naruto masing memasang wajah tenang.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Minato pada anaknya.

"Begini, Kita juga membutuhkan kalung Golden Light Carrier dari Gadis Bangsa Suta dan Silver Light Carrier dari Pemuda Bangsa Tsuki." Jelas Naruto yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Jadi, senjata itu juga diperlukan?" Tanya Kushina pada anaknya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku punya usul, Bagaimana kalau kita harus mencari Gadis dan Pemuda itu dulu, baru kita putuskan langkah selanjutnya yang harus diambil." Usul Naruto.

"Kamu benar, Naruto. Jadi, di mana kita harus mencarinya?" Tanya Tsunade yang akhirnya buka suara setelah dari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan para Dewa lain.

"Dunia Manusia. Dan kemungkinan mereka seumuran dengan aku, Sasuke dan Sakura." Jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Oke, dengan ini sudah diputuskan untuk mencari Mereka berdua di Dunia Manusia. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, kalian akan saya beri misi mencari Mereka ke Dunia Manusia. Tapi untuk Sakura, setelah menyelesaikan misi ini, kamu kembali ke Olympus untuk memberi tahu saya, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke mencari Benda-benda Pusaka Olympus bersama Gadis Bangsa Suta dan Pemuda Bangsa Tsuki. Mengerti?" Perintah Minato sambil menatap Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Ha'i, Minato-sama!" Ucap Ketiganya secara bersamaan.

"Terus, di bagian mana kita mencarinya?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Tsunade dan Kurenai. Kalian ku perintahkan memasukan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura ke Universitas Tokyo. Kita mulai pencarian disana." Perintah Minato pada Tsunade a.k.a Dewi Athena dan Kurenai a.k.a Dewi Hestia.

"Ha'i, Minato-sama" Jawab Mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi dari tadi ada yang membuat ku penasaran." Ucap seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang. Dia adalah Mei Terumi, Dewi Dementer.

"Apa itu, Mei?" Tanya Minato dengan raut wajah kebingungan, sementara yang lain juga kebingungan dengan pernyataan Mei.

"Siapa yang akan menghancurkan Olympus? Apakah begitu kuat sampai para Dewa tak bisa mengatasinya hingga harus meminta bantuan Manusia?" Tanya Mei dengan raut muka penasaran, sementara semua yang mendengarnya menampakkan raut wajah terkejut.

"Kau benar, Mei. Aku tak pernah menyadarinya." Ucap seorang Laki-laki paruh baya, bertubuh tinggi tegap, berkulit kecokelatan dan berkacamata hitam. Dia adalah Killer Bee, Dewa Dionisos.

"Iya, aku pun baru menyadarinya." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan mempunya tato ungu di wajahnya. Dia Kankurou, Dewa Hephaestus.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, pasti tau, dia begitu kuat dan Dia adalah The Dark of Olympus." Jawaban Minato membuat semua raut wajah Dewa dan Dewi kecuali Naruto terkejut dan khawatir.

"Baiklah, Rapat di tutup. Dan kalian akan memulai misi besok, jadi beristirahatlah." Ucap Minato sebelum pergi sambil menunjuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah Minato keluar para Dewa dan Dewi pun keluar dari Ruang Rapat untuk mengurusi masalah masing-masing dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang di tadi sempat terhenti karena di panggil untuk rapat.

 **Flashback Off**

 **ADALAH MISI "PENCARIAN GADIS SUTA DAN PEMUDA TSUKI SERTA PENYELAMATAN OLYMPUS"**

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

Sementara di Dunia Manusia, di rumah yang sederhana tempat tinggal seorang Gadis berambut Indigo bermata Lavender dan seorang nenek yang sudah menjadi pengasuhnya dari kecil.

"Hinata-sama, kemari sebentar!" Ucap Nenek tersebut.

"Iya, Chiyo-Obaasan." Ucap Seorang gadis berambut Indigo tersebut, sambil berlari ke kamar Nenek Chiyo.

"Hinata-sama, duduklah dulu. Saya akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang siapa sebenarnya kamu." Ucap Nek Chiyo yang telah duduk di tepi kasur. Setelah mendengar ucapan Nenek Chiyo, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Nenek Chiyo.

"Kisah? Maksudnya apa, Obaasan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjukkannya di dagu serta mengerutkan dahi tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Kisah tentang Jati Dirimu sesungguhnya." Jawab Nenek Chiyo.

"Jati Diri?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan pose bingung.

"Ya, Jati Diri. Dengar, Hinata-sama adalah seorang Bangsa Suta." Jelas Nenek Chiyo.

"Bangsa Suta? Apakah itu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Bangsa Suta, adalah Bangsa yang memiliki kekuatan, tepatnya kekuatan Cahaya Emas dari Bintang." Jelas Nenek Chiyo kemudian. Sementara Hinata masih mendengarkan penjelasan Nenek Chiyo.

"Setiap Bangsa Suta yang memiliki anak, akan mewariskan Kalung Golden Light Carrier ini kepada Anaknya. Dan hari ini adalah waktunya kau menerima kalung ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang telah diramalkan oleh Tetua Klan Hyuuga, sebagai hari yang Adult. Dan karena kamu satu-satunya Bangsa Suta dan anak dari ketua Klan Hyuuga yang tertinggal dan satu-satunya Soke yang masih hidup, berarti kamu yang akan mengemban tugas berat dari sekarang, mulai dari kejadian tak terduga nanti." Jelas Nenek Chiyo sambil memberikan sebuah kalung berliontin Lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat Bintang.

"Hinata-sama apakah kau tau kenapa kau sangat menyukai Mitologi Yunani?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Mungkin hanya sekedar rasa suka." Jawab Hinata sambil memperhatikan kalung yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Salah. Itu karena Bangsa Suta memiliki hubungan dengan Bangsa Olimpia dari Mitologi Yunani. Kau akan tau hubungan Bangsa Suta dan Bangsa Olimpia setelah kau bertemu dengan Para Dewa." Jawab Nenek Chiyo dengan raut wajah yang berubah serius.

"Bertemu Para Dewa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata setelah mengahlikan perhatiannya ke Nenek Chiyo lagi.

"Mereka nyata Hinata-sama. Dan mereka hidup di Dunia Manusia juga, walaupun ada yang di Olympus." Penjelasan Nenek Chiyo membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Dan agar Para Dewa tahu bahwa Hinata-sama seorang Bangsa Suta, pakailah kalung ini dan jangan pernah di lepas." Jelas Nenek Chiyo lagi.

"Ha'i." Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha memakaikan kalung itu ke lehernya yang jenjang.

"Dan juga Hinata-sama ada satu Bangsa lagi yang berhubungan dengan kita dan Bangsa Olimpia, yaitu Bangsa Tsuki." Jelas Nenek Chiyo lagi.

"Tunggu bagaimana, Obaasan tahu?" Tanya Hinata setelah selesai memakai kalungnya.

"Ibumu yang menceritakannya, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya dan beliau juga yang memberikan Kalung itu padaku." Jawab Nenek Chiyo kemudian. Sementara Hinata berubah murung mendengar kata Ibu.

"Apakah Neji-niisan juga berhubungan dengan Para Dewa?" Tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah kebingungan karena Neji adalah satu-satunya keluarga terakhir yang dimiliki Hinata, jadi bila Neji juga berhubungan dengan para Dewa, Hinata tak perlu terlalu cemas dengan statusnya saat ini.

"Ya, Semua Bangsa Suta berhubungan dengan Para Dewa termasuk Neji-sama, namun hanya keluarga utama yang dapat mewarisi kalung tersebut." Jawab Nenek Chiyo mantap.

Hening, keadaan menjadi hening setelah Nenek Chiyo menyelesaikan jawabannya, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, sampai Nenek Chiyo memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah malam, Sekarang Hinata-sama lebih baik tidur. Dan ingat dalam kalung itu terdapat kekuatan Cahaya Emas, gunakanlah untuk kebaikan dan jangan perlihatkan kepada manusia fana."

"Ha'i." Jawab Hinata dan setelah itu Hinata keluar dari kamar Nenek Chiyo menuju kamarnya sendiri.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

Di waktu yang sama tapi di tempat yang berbeda terdengar suara wanita dan pria yang tengah menceritakan tentang Bangsa Tsuki kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dan dikucir ke atas.

"Kau Cukup Pintar Shikamaru." Ucap Seorang Pria paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang di panggil Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah menganalisis semua cerita Tousan dan Kaasan. Tapi itu sangat Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah malas, berbeda sekali dengan raut wajahnya tadi saat mendengar Jati Dirinya sebenarnya.

"Jadi, aku harus menjalankan hidup yang lebih merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas. Tapi gumaman tersebut masih dapat di dengar oleh telinga orang tuanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah Shikamaru, kamu harus bangga menjadi Bangsa Tsuki. Nanti kamu akan ketemu Para Dewa lho." Ucap Yoshino, Ibu Shikamaru sambil mengedipkan mata kepada anaknya, sementara Shikamaru hanya memutarkan mata melihat kelakuan ibunya.

"Dan Shika, kita juga memiliki hubungan dengan Bangsa Suta, yang memiliki kekuatan Cahaya Emas dari Bintang." Jelas Shikaku kemudian.

"Dan ingat gunakan kekuatan Cahaya Perak mu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan perlihatkan kapada manusia fana, dan pakai kalung itu setiap saat, jangan sampai lepas." Ucap Yoshino kemudian sambil menunjuk kaluang berliontin Lingkaran dan terdapat Bulan di dalamnya.

"Mendokusei!" Ucap Shikamaru sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Gimana? Gimana? Gaje bangetkan? Penasaran nggak? Tapi aku mau mengingatkan bahwa ini Fanfic murni Karangan Yuu dari hasil pemikiran Yuu sendiri. Masalah Olympus terletak di Jepang, itu tidak benar, namanya juga ngarang.**

 **Olympus terletak di Yunani. Apollo dan Ares sebenarnya adalah saudara Cuma beda Ibu, walaupun gak pernah dijelaskan di Mitologi Yunani, terus masalah Apollo dan Ares bersahabat itu murni karangan Yuu karena gak dijelaskan di Mitologi Yunani.**

 **Kalau soal Artemis saudara Apollo, itu memang benar. Masalah nama 12 Dewa dan Dewi itu nama yang Yuu ambil dari Mitologi Yunani asli. Dan Bangsa Suta dan Tsuki itu hasil ide Yuu sendiri serta Senjata Pusaka Olympus juga murni pemikiran Yuu. Yuu beri tahu ini agar kalian gak salah paham.**

 **Dan kalau mau tau lebih lanjut cari di Wikipedia di situ semua lengkap dari Nama Dewa-dewi sampai Makhluk di Mitologi Yunani. Kalau banyak typo, gomenasai. Yuu harap readers suka dengan Fanfic Yuu yang satu ini.**

 **Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 1 : Conjecture

**The Love Between Gods and Humans : The Dark Of Olympus**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina), slight Sasuke x Hinata (SasuHina), Sasuke x Sakura (SasuSaku)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, miss typo, alur maksa, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, alur berantakan,** **Ide pasaran, Hinata-centric,** **dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

"… **.."** Makhluk Mitologi berbicara.

"… **..** " Ramalan

 **Summary : "Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis kutu buku dan Shikamaru Nara seorang pemuda malas, ber IQ tinggi, mempunyai satu persamaan yaitu menyukai Mitologi Yunani. Tanpa disangka mereka bertemu Apollo, Ares, Afrodite dan dewa-dewi lainnya karena Hinata adalah seorang Suta dan Shikamaru adalah seorang Tsuki yang diramalkan oleh Oracle Delphi , akan membantu Olympus. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? Dan Siapakah sosok asli Apollo, Ares dan Afrodite serta Dewa-Dewi lainnya?"**

 **A/N : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura : 23 tahun, Hinata, Shikamaru : 21 tahun (Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura di bilang senpai karena mereka ikut kelas percepatan)**

 **Apollo : Naruto**

 **Ares : Sasuke**

 **Afrodite : Sakura**

 **Athena : Tsunade**

 **Zeus : Minato**

 **Hera : Kushina**

 **Hestia : Kurenai**

 **Hermes : Kakashi**

 **Poseidon : Jiraiya**

 **Hades : Orochimaru**

 **Dementer : Mei Terumi**

 **Hephaestus : Kankurou**

 **Dionisos : Killer Bee**

 **Artemis : Naruko**

 **Chapter 1 : "Conjecture"**

Dimulailah pencarian Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke untuk mmencari pembawa Golden Light Carrier dan Silver Light Carrier. Mereka menyamar menjadi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha. Tempat Tsunade atau Dewi Athena menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah. Awalnya mereka kesulitan mencarinya tapi lama-lama mereka menemukan tanda bahwa mereka para pembawa memang berada di sana.

"Huh! Sudah seminggu kita disini tapi kita hanya dapat menemukan petunjuk yang sangat samar." Ujar Naruto menggerutu.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan menggerutu terus menerus. Lebih baik kau membantu Sasuke-kun berpikir." Jawab Sakura dengan tampang kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di kantin Universitas Konoha, banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka sehingga membuat mereka harus berhati-hati jika membicarakan tentang misi pencarian tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya ada aura aneh disekitar kita." Ucap Naruto sambil mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling dan dia mendapati seorang gadis berambuat Indigo tengah berjalan menuju arah mereka. Naruto sangat yakin aura aneh tersebut berasal dari gadis Indigo tersebut.

"A..no, Sumima..sen. Senpai-senpai dipanggil o-leh kepala sekolah." Ucap gadis tersebut dengan wajah memerah. Hinata teringat dengan senpai baru berambut blonde tersebut, meningat pertemuan pertama mereka.

'Ah.. ternyata hanya itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong gadis ini manis juga, ah.. tunggu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya? Aku lupa.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Oo.. Baiklah. Arigatou ya er- Hinata-san." Ucap Sakura yang sempat berhenti sebentar untuk melihat nama tag Hinata.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ucap Sakura lagi sambil menarik Sasuke dan Naruto bersamanya sementara Hinata hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Di perjalanan menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Naruto memutuskan untuk membicarakan aura aneh yang dia rasakan tadi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura tapi niat tersebut terhenti karena Sasuke terlebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto, Sakura apa kalian meresakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ku rasakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan Naruto, meminta jawaban.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Aku merasakannya. Aura ini adalah aura Bangsa Suta. Naruto kau yang telah bertemu dengan Bangsa Suta pasti mengenalinya juga kan?" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Tepat sekali. Aku curiga bahwa gadis tadi merupakan keturunan Bangsa Suta yang tersisa dan merupakan Sang Pembawa." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya, sama. Tapi lebih baik kita bicarakan ini dengan Tsunade." Timpal Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Setelah itu perjalanan hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Hingga sampailah mereka di Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Mereka segera saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tsunade, ada apa kau memanggil kami kesini?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Sambar, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh apa misi kalian telah terlaksana." Ujar Tsunade.

"10 persen mungkin." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kami baru menemukan petunjuk kecil yang mengarah pada seorang Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dia memiliki aura yang sunggu aneh." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama setiap kali berdekatan dengannya dan kalian juga harus menyelidiki seorang Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran yang bernama Shikamaru Nara. Aku juga merasakan aura yang aneh saat berpapasan dengan dia. Dan pastikan mereka tak tahu bahwa kalian menyelidiki mereka karena mereka merupakan murid yang sangat cerdas." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Baiklah." Ucap ketiga serempak kemudian menghilang ditelan angin.

"Huh! Ketiga orang itu kebiasaan kalau pergi nggak bilang-bilang." Gerutu Tsunade.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

 **Hinata POV**

Gerak gerik mereka sungguh aneh. Dan kenapa setiap dekat dengan mereka kalung ini bergoyang. Apa ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Apakah mereka berniat buruk atau malah sebaliknya, atau bahkan mereka Dewa. Ah.. ku yakini diriku bahwa rupa Dewa nggak seperti itu. Mungkin Para Dewa itu tua. Tapi segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi di dunia ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui semua kebenarannya.

 **Hinata POV End**

Hinata masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, memikirkan tentang senpai-senpainya yang aneh. Hinata sebenarnya penasaran, dari pertama kali senpai-senpai itu menampakkan diri mereka di Universitas Konoha ini, mengapa kalungnya selalu bergerak sendiri saat bertemu dengan mereka. Hinata bingung dengan semua itu. Tapi karena sibuk memikirkan itu semua Hinata tak sadar bahwa sudah ada orang yang berdiri disampingnya, lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang menguap.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa disini? Sebentar lagi mata kuliah dari Kurenai-sensei akan segara dimulai." Kata pemuda itu dengan tampang mengantuk. Jika kalian mengira pemuda ini kurang tidur semalam, anda sangat salah karena setiap hari begitulah tampangnya, selalu mengantuk.

"Ah! Aku hanya lagi melamun, Shikamaru-kun. Hmm.. Arigatou ya telah mengingatkan." Ucap Hinata membalas perkataan Shikamaru seraya tersenyum.

"Ck.. Douita. Kalau begitu ayo jalan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah diikuti dengan Hinata keluar dari kantin untuk meuju ke kelas mereka.

Di perjalanan mereka berdua tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hening melanda perjalanan itu cukup lama, sampai suara Shikamaru memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hinata, kau merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari senpai kita yang baru, Kurenai-sensei, serta kepala sekolah kita Tsunade-sensei?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan masih mengarah ke depan.

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Entah mengapa setiap aku berpapasan dengan mereka, kalung ku bergoyang, seperti menarikku menuju diri mereka." Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Ya, sama. Sebenarnya itu sangan merepotkan." Ucap Shikamru lagi. Hinata dan Shikamaru merupakan teman sedari kecil hanya saja mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan khusus. Setelah Hinata bercerita tentang kebenaran dirinya, Shikamaru terkejut karena Hinata berasal dari bangsa Suta dan Shikamaru pun akhirnya juga menceritakan kebenaran tentang dirinya. Itulah ceritanya.

"Ah! Mungkin saja mereka itu Dewa yang sedang menyamar." Gumam Hinata.

"Sempat terpikirkan sih, tapi berpikir itu sangat merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru. Hening kembali melanda, tapi itu takkan bertahan lama karena tempat yang sedari tadi mereka tuju telah tampak di depan mata.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruang kelas, suasana kelas telah hening dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat dan warna mata yang merah tengah menjelaskan di depan kelas, sambil memegang buku di tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Ah! Sensei, gomen! Kami terlambat." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk diikuti dengan Shikamaru.

"Oh! Tak apa. Silahkan tegakkan badan dan duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing." Ucap guru tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sangkyu, Kurenai-sensei." Ucap Hinata dan Shikamru serempak. Setelah itu mereka menegakkan kembali tubuh mereka dan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Ucap Kurenai kemudian kembali menerangkan lagi.

"Ck.. Mendokusai." Gumam Shikamaru kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya, ia meresa bosan dengan mata kuliah Kurenai-sensei karena ia telah mengerti sepenuhnya tentang mata pelajaran ini.

"Oke, anak-anak. Silahkan kalian baca buku kalian halaman 87-92!" perintah Kurenai kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan ikut membaca materi pelajaran yang akan diterangkannya nanti.

 **Kurenai POV**

Hinata dan Shikamaru adalah diskripsi yang sangat cocok untuk Bangsa Suta dan Tsuki. Mata lavender dan otak cerdas dari Bangsa Suta serta IQ tinggi dan Wajah mengantuk dari Bangsa Tsuki. Sepertinya mereka lah orang di cari-cari oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura selama ini.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat melapor kepada Tsunade. Akan ku jelaskan semuanya. Mungkin sebaiknya juga memanggil Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Ah! Sebaiknya aku cepat bertindak.

 **Kurenai POV End**

Hinata merasa gelisah dan tidak focus. Sedari tadi kalungnya terus bergerak, seperti menariknya kearah Kurenai begitu juga dengan kalung milik Shikamaru. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian megangguk kecil. Mengerti rencana masing-masing, mereka segera akan melaksanakannya tetapi rencana itu sepertinya tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Anak-anak, silahkan pahami materi itu. Saya akan keluar sebentar dan nanti saya akan kembali lagi kesini untuk menjelaskan materi yang kalian baca." Ucap Kurenai kemudian keluar dari kelas. Ia terdiam berdiri di depan ruang kelas seraya melihat daerah sekitarnya, kemudian menghilang ditelan oleh lidah api yang menyala-nyala.

Hinata dan Shikamaru yang melihat itu terkejut seketika. Mereka seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat tadi. Seakan itu hanyalah ilusi, mereka tidak semudah itu mempercayainya.

"Hey, apa kau tadi melihat, Kurenai-sensei menghilang seperti ditelan oleh lidah api yang menyala-nyala?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada seorang dibelakangnya.

"Hah! Kau bermimpi ya? Mana ada yang seperti itu?" Ucap orang tersebut dengan alis yang bertautan serta memasang wajah konyolnya.

"Ah! Sudahlah." Desah Shikamaru. Ia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban orang dibelakangnya. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah terkejut Hinata, keingin bertanya itu pun mucul kembali ke permukaan hatinya.

"Hinata, kau lihat kejadian tadi?" Tanya Shikmaru dengan wajah sedikit berharap.

"Yah, aku melihatnya. Sangat jelas sekali." Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan masih mengarah ke tempat Kurenai menghilang tadi.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Shikamaru dengan pandangan serius sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata yang baru sadar dari terkejuannya segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ya, kita memang perlu bicara." Ucap Hinata lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Shikamaru.

"Tapi tidak disini." Ucap Shikmaru lalu beranjak keuar dsari kelas diikuti dengan Hinata dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu, Kurenai sudah berdiri di depan ruang kelas Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia pun mengetuk pintu ruangan kelas itu untuk memanggil mereka.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara wanita dari dalam ruang kelas tersebut. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Kurenai tengah berdiri di depam ruang kelas sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sumimasen, Anko-sensei. Bisakah saya meminjam Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sebentar. Saya ada keperluan dengan mereka ." Ucap Kurenai sopan kepada Anko.

"Oh, silahkan Kurenai-sensei." Ucap Anko mempersilahkan Kurenai untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Maka keluarlah ketiga orang tersebut menemui Kurenai. Setelah mereka bertemu Kurenai segera menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Jadi, aku ingin membicarakan masalah Bangsa Tsuki dan Suta kepada kalian." Jelas Kurenai, sementara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari Kurenai.

"Aku ingin kita membicarakannya di ruangan Tsunade." Ucap Kurenai lagi kemudian kembali menghilang ditelan oleh lidah api yang menyala-nyala. Diikuti Sakura yang menghilang ditelan sekumpulan bunga Sakura, kemudian Naruto ditelan hembusan angin dan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dan Sasuke ditelan oleh petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Hey, Hinata kau lihat kan? Dugaan kita benar, mereka adalah Dewi dan Dewa Olympia." Ucap Shikmaru dari balik tembok.

"Ya, Shikmaru-kun. Manusia fana tidak dapat melihat kekuatan mereka karena tertutupi oleh kabut tebal." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Iya, Hinata. Walaupun merepotkan aku ingin segera menemui mereka dan bertanya mengenai Bangsa Tsuki dan Suta." Ucap Shikamaru dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan cepat oleh Hinata, tanda bahwa Hinata setuju.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah." Ucap Shikmaru lagi kemudian mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

 **Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui lokasi Kurenai, maka dari itu kita kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu..**

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Shikamaru dengan pandangan serius sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata yang baru sadar dari terkejuannya segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ya, kita memang perlu bicara." Ucap Hinata lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Shikamaru.

"Tapi tidak disini." Ucap Shikmaru lalu beranjak keuar dari kelas diikuti dengan Hinata dibelakangnya. Mereka segera berjalan menuju taman belakang Universitas Konoha untuk membicarakan suatu masalah penting. Setelah sampai disana, Shikamaru membuka percakapa lebih dahulu.

"Hinata, aku rasa cuma kita yang dapat melihat semua ini dengan jelas." Ucap Shikamaru, sementara Hinata hanya menjawab ucapan Shikamaru dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ini pasti karena kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan manusia fana." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Yah, kau benar Shikamaru-kun. Mungkin yang mereka lihat adalah hal yang sangat bertolak belakang, mereka menganggap kalau Kurenai-sensei berjalan normal layaknya seorang manusia fana biasa." Ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

"Dan kalau dugaan kita benar, Kurenai-sensei dan para senpai baru itu serta kepala sekolah kita sendiri adalah Dewa dan Dewi Olympia." Tebak Shikamaru.

"Hmm, Shikamaru-kun bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja Kurenai-sensei. Aku masih dapat menangkap arah gerakan kalung ini untuk mendapatkan posisi Kurenai-sensei saat ini." Usul Hinata dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke Shikamaru.

"Ya, kau benar Hinata. Aku juga masih dapat menangkap arah geraknya." Ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka akhirnya berlari menyusuri koridor untuk mencari keberadaan Kurenai. Sampai akhirnya Iris Lavender Hinata menangkap sosok Kurenai yangsedang berbicara dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

 **Di kantor Kepala Sekolah**

Sejak kedatangan emapat orang tersebut dalam ruangan Tsunade, keadaan di ruangan itu menjadi sunyi hanya tatapan mereka saja yang terus menatap tajam pada lawan bicara di hadapan mereka, yaitu Seorang Dewi dengan wujud Yunani-nya yaitu Athena atau yang biasanya dipanggil Tsunade.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari saat jam pelajaran?" Pertanyaan Tsunade akhirnya memecah keheningan dalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara yang lain masih tetap terdiam. Hinata dan Shikamaru pun sudah sampai di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah dan meletakkan telinga mereka di dekat pintu.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang kami telah mendapatkan petunjuk." Ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Apakah itu?" Tanya Tsunade lagi dengan dahi berkerut.

"Di perkirakan Gadis Bangsa Suta dan Pemuda Bangsa Tsuki yang kita cari adalah mahasiswi dan mahasiswa dari fakultas saya sendiri, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga dan Shikamaru Nara." Ucap Kurenai dengan wajah yang meyakinkan dan nada yang tegas.

"Apa yang membuat kau yakin Kurenai?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Mudah saja, ciri-ciri dan nama klan dari Bangsa Suta dan Tsuki. Mereka memenuhi semua itu." Ucap Kurenai yakin.

"Itu saja tidaklah cukup, Kurenai. Itu adalah keputusan yang kurang bijak." Ucap Athena dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Tenanglah, Tsunade. Aku sering memperhatikan mereka. Ketika aku mengajar mereka, aku melihat mereka, dan mereka selalu menampilkan raut wajah yang gelisah dan dalam keadaan memegang dada mereka seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Aku sangat yakin sekali bahwa yang mereka genggam adalah kalung itu." Jawab Kurenai panjang lebar.

Sementara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menyaksikan interaksi antara kedua dewi tersebut. Di balik pintu Hinata dan Shikamaru masih setia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tsunade, aku juga sudah bilang kan. Kami juga mulai curiga dengan mereka." Ucap Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokan karena menyaksikan interaksi antara Kurenai dan Tsunade.

"Ah! Baiklah aku percaya." Desah Tsunade yang akhirnya percaya dengan dugaan dan perkiraan Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kau membuang waktu kami, Tsunade." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Iris sewarna madu tersbut.

"Kau sungguh sinis, Sasuke." Ujar Tsunade dengan raut wajah kesal, karena risih ditatap oleh Sasuke. Sementara Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura karena irisnya tidak sengaja menangkap seringaian Naruto.

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kita cepat membahas masalah misi itu." Ucap Naruto setelah mengontrol keterkejutannya dengan baik sambil menghela nafas.

"Jadi, jika Hinata dan Shikamaru memang benar orang itu. Kita akan segera melapor ke Minato dan melaksanakan misi kedua yaitu penyalamatn Olympus." Ujar Tsunade dengan nada serius. Sementara yang lain tetap mendengarkan, begitu juga dengan kedua orang yang berada di balik pintu. Hinata dan Shikamaru terkejut mendengar misi penyelamatan Olympus. Mereka pun bertanya-tanya, Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Olympus? Mengapa Olympus harus diselamatkan? Itulah yang saat ini mungkin tengah dipikirkan oleh Hinata dn Shikamaru.

"Kalian sudah sudah tau kan tugasnya masing-masing?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dan wajah serius dari mereka bertiga.

" **Bayangan telah bertambah, Kebaradaan yang tidak diketahui oleh orang di sini. Di balik sebuah kayu mahoni kalian bersembunyi.** " Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menutup matanya. Semua orang di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya dan dahi yang berkerut, bingung. Begitu pula dengan Shikamru dan Hinata mereka tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto.

"Artinya.." Ucap Naruto masih dengan mata terpejam sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Ini." Lanjtut Naruto lagi tapi kali ini ia menampakkan iris blue saffirnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai, dan Tsunade terkejut, karena yang terlihat setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya adalah sesosok gadis manis berambut indigo dan seorang pemuda bertampang malas, berambut nanas. Mereka adalah Hinata dan Shikamaru yang juga sedang memasang raut wajah yang terkejut tapi Shikamaru segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan memasang kembali wajah mengantuknya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang segera mengganti wajah terkejutnya dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Kita kedatangan tamu, rupanya." Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gomenne, minna-san." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk. Hinata merasa tidak enak karena sudah ketahuan mendengar pembicaraan mereka atau dengan kata lain menguping.

"Ah! Biasa saja." Ucap Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Senyuman Naruto sukses membuat pipi Hinata terasa memanas.

"Jadi.." Ucap Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya, dan beralih memandang Hinata serta Shikamaru. Sementara Hinata segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, sedikit rasa takut hinggap dalam dirinya Karena tatapan Tsunade yang tajam, dan Shikamaru masih saja memasang tampang malas.

"Kalian mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Tsunade masih menatap tajam Hinata dan Shikamaru. Keadaan menjadi sangat tegang.

"Ehem.. sebenarnya iya." Ucap Shikamaru santai, sambil menguap. Mereka yang melihat kelakuan Shikamaru hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Huh! Tsuki memang selalu seperti itu." Ucap Kurenai mendesah pelan yang cukup bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yang memang berada di dekatnya. Mereka berudua yang mendengar itu, hanya memandang Kurenai singkat.

"Hoy, kalian! Hinata dan Shikamaru, ayo tebak siapa kami ini.." Tantang Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata dan Shikmaru.

"Dobe, untuk apa kau tantang mereka?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil memandang Naruto penuh arti.

"Hanya untuk menguji saja, Teme." Ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Mendokusai.." Desah Shikamaru.

"Ayooo.. cepatlah, tebak." Kata Naruto tidak sabaran. Tingkah lakunya membuat semua orang di ruangan itu memandang tak percaya ke arah Naruto, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura tentunya.

"Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan Naruto. Kau memalukan!" Ujar Tsunade kesal, sementara Naruto hanya menngerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-ano.., Me-menurutku, ka-kalau dilihat dari ca-ra Naruto-senpai meng-hilang yang di-disertai dengan angin yang berhembus dan ca-cahaya menyilaukan, mungkin Naruto-san i-itu Dewa Apollo." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar dengan terbata-bata karena gugup dipandangi semua orang di ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa juga telunjuknya yang mulai bermain dan kepalanya yang dengan setia selalu menunduk.

"Wahh.. wahh.. Kau betul sekali Hinata-chan!" Ucap Naruto dengan menekankan kata Hinata-chan. Sementara Hinata yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suffix –chan, pipinya tambah merona bahkan sudah menyaingi tomat, makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ayo, tebak lagi!" Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Hmm.. Mendokusei, dilihat juga tahu kan, Kau Sasuke-senpai, pasti Dewa Ares, Sakura-senpai, ya.. Dewi Afrodite sedangkan Kurenai-sensei sudah jelas Dewi Hestia." Ucap Shikamaru dengan malas. Semua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shikamaru, kemudia semuanya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Shikamaru kecuali Sasuke tentunya yang tetap memasang senyum biasa.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, Nara-san?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan yang masih tertju kea rah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memandang Sakura dengan bosan.

"Huh! Mudah saja. Seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Hinata tadi. Cara menghilang kalian terlalu khas dan sesuai dengan tugas kalian." Jawab Shikamaru dengan sedikit seringaian puas.

"Kau memang cerdas, lalu bagaimana dengan saya? Ada yang bisa menebak siapa saya? Karena alasan tadi tidak berguna karena aku tidak pernah menggunakan teknik menghilang." Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum tipis, memandang Shikamaru dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Ku-kurasa, Hm.. Tsunade-sensei i-itu Dewi Athena." Jawab Hinata dengan pandangan menerawang. Mengira-ngira jawaban apa yang tepat untuk dia berikan.

"Kau benar Hinata." Sahut Shikamaru, membenarkan perakataan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Kau suka membicarakan kebijakan dan kurasa kau memang sangatlah bijak. Bukankah itulah Dewi Athena, Dewi Kebijaksanaan." Kata Shikamaru. Tsunade terlihat puas dengan jawaban Shikamaru dan yang lainnya juga sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Yosh! Kurasa kalian memanglah yang kami cari!" Ucap Naruto berapi-api. Semua orang yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja.

"Ya, aku juga sangat yakin. Kalian sangatlah cerdas dan terutama pengetahuan kalian tentang Mitologi Yunani sangatlah hebat dan mencengangkan." Ungkap Kurenai sambil tersenyum, senyumnya membuat Hinata terpana. Hinata merasa seperti itulah senyum seorang ibu, Hinata sangat merindukan ibunya itu.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia menitikan air mata. Dia teringat dengan masa lalunya, saat ibunya tersenyum. Tapi hanyalah kesamaran yang dia lihat karena itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

 **Ingatan Hinata**

"Hime, kau jangan menangis ya.. Kaa-san akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu." Kata Ibu Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hime, ayo tidur.." Senyum kembali terkembang diwajah Ibu Hinata.

"Hime, kau pasti bisa, ayo berjuanglah…" Ucap Ibu Hinata dengan senyum yang pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hime, jagalah dirimu ya.. Kaa-san akan selalu disisimu, walau Kaa-san tidak akan tinggal di dunia ini lagi." Dan ketika Ibu Hinata akan menjemput ajalnya, dia masih tetap tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu tulus. Senyuman seorang ibu.

 **Ingatan Hinata End**

"-ta.. Hinata.." Panggil Seseorang. Hinata yang mendengar panggilan itu segera tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya.

"Eh.." Gumam Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa melamun, terus mengapa menangis?" Tanya Shikamaru pada sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Huh! Teringat Kaa-san, Shikamaru-kun." Ucap Hinata, menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Ya, sudah." Ucap Shikamaru. Kemudian Hinata tersadar pandangan semua orang masih tertuju padanya. Hinata pun menjadi gugup. Ia memunduk lagi kemudia kembali memainkan jarinya.

"Hah! Baiklah kita lanjutkan. Hinata dan Shikamaru, tunjukkan kalung tersebut agar kami percaya bahwa kalianlah yang dicari." Ucap Tsunade.

Mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Tsunade, Shikamaru serta Hinata segera mengeluarkan kalunganya. Tsunade sekarang menjadi yakin melihat, rupa kalung itu yang sangat persis dengan Kalung Golden Ligth Carrier dari Bangsa Suta dan Silver Light Carrier dari Bangsa Tsuki.

"Kami yakin, kalian orang yang dicari." Ucap Tsunade disertai dengan anggukan dari Naruto, Sakura dan Kurenai sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman andalannya yaitu Hn.

"Sekarang, kalianlah yang akan ditakdirkan menjalankan misi ini bersama kami." Ucap Naruto, yang sedari tadi absen bersuara.

"Tunggu.. misi apa?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang tengah memiringkan kepala dengan polosnya, menatap bingung Naruto. Dan Naruto yang melihat tatapan dan tingkah laku Hinata menjadi salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Atau nanti kumakan kau, yah begitulah kelajutan ucapan Naruto walaupun dia mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Ah.. Gomenne Naruto-senpai." Ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Tegaklah, Hinata-chan." Mendengar perintah Naruto, Hinata pun menegakkan badannya.

"Mengenai pertanyaan Shikamaru, aku akan menajawab. Misi ini adalah sebuah misi penyelamatan." Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi, maksudnya Olympus yang akan kita selamatkan?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi, mengingat pembicaraan mereka yang tadi sebelum dia dan Hinata tertangkap basah tengah menguping.

"Iya, kau benar sekali." Ucap Sakura yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai misi ini secepatnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga sedari tadi absen berbicara.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar.." Kata Hinata. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Hinata sekarang. Hinata menjadi semakin gugup.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang datar dan suara yang amat dingin, membuat Hinata langsung ciut.

"Teme! Jangan bersikap kasar." Teriak Naruto, memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Hn." Dan begitulah jawabannya.

"Ya, lanjutkan saja ucapanmu Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan sahabat kecilnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"A-aku ingin bertanya se-sesuatu." Ungkap Hinata pelan tapi masih cukup dapat didengar oleh orang di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"A-aku ingin mengetahui me-mengenai sejarah bangsaku. Ba-bagaimana mereka dapat bertemu kalian. Bagaimana mereka terlibat? Dan lainnya." Ucap Hinata dengan tetap menunduk.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin mengetahuinya." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Aku serahkan kepadamu, Kurenai." Ucap Tsunade.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan semuanya." Ucap Kurenai.

 **TBC**

 **N/A : Yuu melakukan kesalahan pada chapter kemarin, seharusnya Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak seumuran dengan Shikamaru dan Hinata. Chapter depan mungkin akan banyak flashback, karena akan menceritakan tentang bangsa Suta dan Tsuki. Yuu harap Reader mau membaca kelanjutan cerita Yuu. Gomen ya kalau banyak typo. Arigatou juga nih yang mau review.**

 **Balasan Review (Yang Log In sudah Yuu balas lewat PM):**

 **Aiko : Arigatou ya sudah mau review. Kita lihat saja nanti ya.. Hinata akn jadi kuat atau tidak, masalah umur sudah Yuu jelaskan di atas, mereka akan satu sekolah kok, dan lagian sarannya sangat membantu. Panggil Yuu-chan saja, biar enak. Hehehe.. Lagian aku belum cocok dipanggil senpai.**

 **Guest : Sebelumnya arigatou atas reviewnya. Hmm.. sebenarnya SasuSaku nggak terlalu mencolok, karena ku rasa aku akan lebih mementingkan misi mereka dan hubungan NH. Jadi maaf kalau buat kamu kecewa, kalau memang nggak berminat baca sih, nggak apa**

 **Mao-chan : Arigatou sudah mau me-review ya.. Aku sih memang kurang bisa nih buat narasi yang nggak monoton, jadi ku harap chapter kali ini sudah sedikit terasa feelnya. Sarannya sangat membantu.**

 **GUEST : Ya, ku rasa itu hal yang sah-sah saja, kan sudah ada di warning : Ide pasaran, jadi kalau kamu benar-benar baca warning-nya, kamu bakal tahu kalau ni cerita pasaran. Lagian aku seorang Hinata-cent jadi menurutku nggak masalah Hinata sama siapa saja. Tapi, arigatou reviewnya.**

 **Uchiha-Haru : Ya, menurut aku, SH apalah pair yang bermasalah, lagi pula aku nggak akan memasukkan NS dalam fic ini, dan Ojou-sama? Bukannya itu fic tentang putrid? Ini jauh dari kata Kerajaan lho.. Aku kurang mengerti, tapi arigatou sudah mau review.**

 **Sasuke-kun : Salah gitu kalau Hinata-cent? Ku rasa sah-sah saja, baiklah author mengaku salah menempatkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam satu kurung, jadi author sudah perbaiki. Author nggak tahu karakter Hinata bakal jadi mary-sue atau tidak, karena Yuu membiarkan jalan cerita mengalir sesuai dengan pikiran Yuu. Ku rasa aku nggak akan buat cerita seperti itu deh. Sasuke diapa-apa-in? OOC? Di warning tertulis jelas OOC, jadi tak menutup kemungkinan Sasuke bakal OOC, jadi sebelum kamu kecewa lebih jauh lebih baik nggak usah baca fic ini deh. Arigatou sudah review.**

 **Lady Hyuga : Yuu merasa tersanjung nih kalau fic ini buat penasaran. Arigatou sudah review. Hehehe..**

 **Big Thanks : Nurima Reseisda Elf,** Aiko **,** guest **, hiki0717, deva. , chintyahyuuga1,** Mao-chan **, Uchiha Ouka, Akatsuki Hotaru, Aoyuki-chan, Yukio Akemi,** GUEST **,** sasuke-kun **, , Byakugan no Hime, Azarya senju,** Lady Hyuga **.**

 **Sejujurnya, Yuu bingung kok banyak nggak suka SH sih, dan lagian yang mengharapkan SS-nya banyak, mungkin harus kecewa, karena peran SS tidak terlalu mencolok, Yuu mau pentingi pendekatan NH dan misinya dulu, terus peran SH juga nggak terlalu mencolok, mungkin di bagian akhir pair-pair seperti SS dan SH baru keluar, Yuu juga nggak bisa jamin bahwa SS akan keluar banyak, jadi sebelum kalian kecewa lebih baik tekan tombol back deh, sudah cukup Yuu membuat kalian kecewa.**

 **Chapter berikutnya:**

"Harapankan?"

"Klan Hyuuga akan mendapatkan kalung Golden Light Carrier dan akan memiliki kekuatan cahaya emas bintang."

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah ramalan."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita gunakan saja kalung itu?"

"Ohh! Tapi kita terlambat. Semua tidak tersisa dan bahkan kalung Golden Light Carrier tidak ditemukan di sini."

 **Mind To Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Suta and Tsuki

**The Love Between Gods and Humans : The Dark Of Olympus**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina), slight Sasuke x Hinata (SasuHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, miss typo, alur maksa, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, alur berantakan,** **Ide pasaran,** **dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

"… **.."** Makhluk Mitologi berbicara.

"… **..** " Ramalan

 **Summary : "Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis kutu buku dan Shikamaru Nara seorang pemuda malas, ber IQ tinggi, mempunyai satu persamaan yaitu menyukai Mitologi Yunani. Tanpa disangka mereka bertemu Apollo, Ares, Afrodite dan dewa-dewi lainnya karena Hinata adalah seorang Suta dan Shikamaru adalah seorang Tsuki yang diramalkan oleh Oracle Delphi , akan membantu Olympus. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? Dan Siapakah sosok asli Apollo, Ares dan Afrodite serta Dewa-Dewi lainnya?"**

 **A/N : Di chapter ini hampir semuanya merupakan flashback, cerita mengenai Bangsa Tsuki dan Suta.**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura : 23 tahun, Hinata, Shikamaru : 21 tahun (Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura di bilang senpai karena mereka ikut kelas percepatan)**

 **Apollo : Naruto**

 **Ares : Sasuke**

 **Afrodite : Sakura**

 **Athena : Tsunade**

 **Zeus : Minato**

 **Hera : Kushina**

 **Hestia : Kurenai**

 **Hermes : Kakashi**

 **Poseidon : Jiraiya**

 **Hades : Orochimaru**

 **Dementer : Mei Terumi**

 **Hephaestus : Kankurou**

 **Dionisos : Killer Bee**

 **Artemis : Naruko**

 **Sebelumnya :**

"A-aku ingin bertanya se-sesuatu." Ungkap Hinata pelan tapi masih cukup dapat didengar oleh orang di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"A-aku ingin mengetahui me-mengenai sejarah bangsaku. Ba-bagaimana mereka dapat bertemu kalian. Bagaimana mereka terlibat? Dan lainnya." Ucap Hinata dengan tetap menunduk.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin mengetahuinya." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Aku serahkan kepadamu, Kurenai." Ucap Tsunade.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan semuanya." Ucap Kurenai.

 **Chapter 2 : "Suta and Tsuki"**

Semua pandangan mata beralih ke arah Kurenai. Mereka menunggu Kurenai membuka mulutnya. Menceritakan mengenai Bangsa Suta dan Tsuki. Rasa penasaran menguap ke permukaan hati Shikamaru dan Hinata. Mereka sangat ingin mengetahui sejarah bangsa mereka.

"Baiklah cerita akan saya mulai saat terjadinya penciptaan manusia perempuan pertama di dunia, Pandora, itulah namanya." Ucap Kurenai. Hinata dan Shikamaru tampak memperhatikan dengan serius cerita Kurenai. Sementara Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Tsunade sudah kenal dengan Pandora, jadi mereka tidak terlalu antusias dengan cerita itu.

 **FlashBack**

Minato sangat murka ketika mengetahui bahwa umat manusia telah mencuri api dari gunung Olympus, maka dari itu dia menyuruh Kankuro dewa pandai besi, untuk membuat seorang manusia. Maka terciptalah manusia perempuan pertama di dunia.

Setelah diciptakan, Tsunade mengajarinya menenun dan menjahit serta memberinya pakaian, Sakura memberinya kecantikan dan hastra, para Kharis memakaikan padanya perhiasan, para Hoirai memberinya mahkota, Naruto mengajarinya menyanyi dan bermain music, Jiraiya memberinya kalung mutiara, Kushina memberinya rasa penasaran yang besar, Kakashi memberinya kepandaian berbicara serta menamainya Pandora, yang bermakna "mendapat banyak hadiah".

Kemudian Minato memberikan Pandora pada Epimetheus untuk dinikahkan. Promethues, saudara Epimetheus, berusaha memperingatkannya untuk tidak menerima Pandora, tetapi karena pesona yang di keluarkan Pandora terlalu besar maka Epimetheustiak dapat menolaknya.

Sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka, para Dewa memberinya sebuah kotak yang indah dan Pandoa dilarang membuka kotak tersebut. Tapi, rasa penasaran Pandora sangatlah tiinggi sehingga pada suatu hari, ia membuka kotak tersebut.

Setelah di buka, tiba-tiba aroma yang menakutkan terasa di udara. Dari dalam kotak tersebut terdengar suara kerumunan yang dengan cepat terbang keluar. Pandora sadar bahwa dia telah melepaskan sesuatu yang mengerikan, maka dari itu dia segera menutup kotak itu, tapi iu semua terlambat, Pandora telah melepaskan terror kepada dunia.

Masa tua, rasa sakit, wabah penyakit, kegilaan, dusta, keserakahan, pencurian, cemburu, kelaparan, dan berbagai malapetaka lain telah bebas. Semua malapetaka tersebut menyebar ke dunia dan menjangkiti umat manusia.

Pandora sangat terkejut dan menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia kemudian melihat ke dalam kotak, dan menyadari ada yang tertinggal di sana, yaitu sebuah harapan.

 **Flashback End**

"Itulah cerita mengenai Pandora." Ucap Kureai ketika melihat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Hmm.. terus apa hubungannya dengan Bangsa Suta dan Tsuki?" Tanya Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Tetapi Shikamaru tampak menyeringai, dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Harapankan?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Kurenai. Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, Kurenai tersenyum, dia sangat kagum dengan cara berpikir Shikamaru.

"Ya, tepat. Kau sangat cerdas, Shikamaru." Ucap Kurenai. Tapi, Hinata masih tetap tidak mengerti dengan maksud Shikamaru dan Kurenai. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang kebingungan, lantas dia berinisiatif untuk menjelaskannya.

"Maksud Shikamaru itu, Bangsa Suta dan Tsuki addalah harapan itu. Mereka –Suta dan Tsuki- adalah umat manusia yang masih memiliki harapan." Jelas Naruto pada Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mengenai bagaimana sejarah bangsa Suta dan Tsuki dan bagaimana mereka dapat bertemu kami, akan saya ceritakan." Pernyataan Kurenai kembali membuat seisi ruangan menjadi hening dan kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Kurenai.

 **Flashback**

Harapan itu adalah Klan Hyuuga dan Klan Nara. Mereka adalah umat manusia yang masih memiliki harapan dan meraka percaya akan adanya bangsa Olympia.

Karena harapan itulah mereka mencari keberadaan bangsa Olympia, mereka adalah sahabat jadi tidaklah sulit untuk menjalin sebuah kerjasama. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkannya, mendapatkan keberadaan bangsa Olympia. Mereka datang ke hadapan Zeus untuk meminta sesuatu.

"Minato-sama, ada dua manusia fana yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Kakashi kepada Minato. Mendengar mengenai hal itu, Minato pun mempersilahkankan mereka untuk masuk.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Minato kepada mereka. Klan Hyuuga dan Nara merupakan klan yang diberi kemampuan untuk melihat dengan baik, mereka dapat melihat menembus kabut.

"Kami datang kemari, hanya ingin meminta satu permintaan, Zeus-sama." Ungkap Tetua Klan Hyuuga saat itu.

"Tapi selama aku dapat memenuhinya, maka akan aku penuhi. Lantas permintaan apa itu?" Ucap Minato. Dia menatap tajam kedua orang di depannya tersebut.

"Saya hanya meminta agar kalian, para dewa dan dewi untuk menolong kami, para manusia fana." Ucap salah seorang yang mempunyai mata berwarna lavender. Minato mengerutkan keningnya. Dia bingung, dengan ini semua. Kenapa para manusia fana memerlukan pertolongan? Dia pun tidak mengerti.

Mengetahui kebingungan ayahnya, Naruto yang saat itu berdiri di dekat Minato pun mulai membuka suaranya.

" **Penciptaan mendatangkan masalah. Pemberian para dewa adalah salah. Rasa penasaran yang besar membawa malapetaka. Maut mengintai mereka. Harapan tertinggal di sana.** " Ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

"Setidaknya itulah ramalan Oracle Delphi." Sambung Naruto.

" **Penciptaan mendatangkan masalah** , berarti Penciptaan Pandora adalah sebuah masalah **. Pemberian para Dewa adalah salah** , pemberian kita pada Pandora semua adalah kesalahan. **Rasa penasaran yang besar membawa malapetaka** , itu termasuk pemberian kita kan? Rasa penasaran.. Dan itu membawa malapetaka. **Maut mengintai mereka** , mereka itu adalah para manusia fana." Ucap Naruto dengan serius. Semua Dewa dan Dewi yang ada di sana menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Ternyata mereka ikut andil dalam masalah ini.

"Hmm.. Ini masalah besar. Walaupun manusia telah mencuri api di gunung Olympus, tapi tanpa mereka, hancurlah kita. Dan sekarang mere-" Ucapan Minato terhenti karena Naruto menggacungkan tangannya, tanda bahwa dia ingin berbicara.

"Oke, kau ingin bicara apa Naruto?" Tanya Minato kalem. Naruto yang mengerti bahwa keinginannya tercapai segera mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Satu lagi. **Harapan tertinggal di sana** , artinya masih ada harapan di sana dan harapan kita saat ini tengah berdiri di depan kita semua. Para manusia yang masih memiliki harapan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan kedua iris blue saffirnya ke arah kedua manusia yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Akan kami tolong kalian. Tetapi kami membutuhkan sesuatu agar kalian para manusia tidak membohongi ataupun menghianati kami." Ucap Minato sambil mengelus dagunya dengan tangan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya seorag manusia berambut hitam dan bentuknya seperti nanas. Minato masih terlihat berpikir.

"Kalian akan terikat dengan kami, para dewa. Hanya klan kalian, karena hanya klan kalianlah yang mampu menembus kabut kami. Kalian akan bekerja sama dengan kami. Karena itu, kami akan memberikan sedikit kekuatan. Kekuatan kalian berasal dari bulan dan bintang." Ucap Minato sambil mengambil dua buah kalung. Dua manusia itu menatap bingung kedua kalung itu.

"Klan Hyuuga akan mendapatkan kalung Golden Light Carrier dan akan memiliki kekuatan cahaya emas bintang." Seru Minato sambil menunjukkan kalung berbentuk bulat yang di dalalamnya terdapat bintang.

"Sedangkan Klan Nara akan mendapatan kalung yang satunya lagi, yaitu Silver Light Carrier dan memiliki kekuatan cahaya perak bulan." Lanjut Minato seraya menunjukkan kalung yang satunya lagi.

Kedua manusia itu terdiam sambil menatap kedua kalung tersebut.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya Zeus-sama tidak perlu memberikan kami kekuatan, karena dengan mendengar kalian akan menolong, kami sudah sangat senang, kami hanya perlu sebuah harapan dan pertolongan. Kekuatan hanya akan mengubah seseorang menjadi lebih buruk." Ucap pria bermata lavender merendah. Mereka berdua sadar, bahwa bukan itu yang mereka cari, dan kekuatan memang akan memberikan dampak buruk bagi manusia.

Minato tersenyum melihat reaksi manusia di depannya. Dia puas dengan reaksi mereka.

"Kalian, memang manusia yang berhati suci. Kalian tidak haus akan kekuatan, jarang ada manusia seperti kalian. Tapi, kekuatan juga sangat diperlukan untuk mempertahankan diri." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kalian tidak bisa menerima kekuatan ini, pakai saja kalung ini dan turunkan kalung ini pada generasi kalian. Sampai saatnya tiba, pasti kalung ini akan berguna. Mungkin untuk menyelamatkan dunia." Kata Naruto memberi usul. Semua mata memandang Naruto dan lantas tersenyum.

"Benar kata Naruto." Ungkap Kushina setuju.

"Baiklah, akan kami terima." Ucap pria bermata lavender tadi, lantas dia pun mengambil kedua kalung tersebut dan memberikannya pada pria bermabut nanas. Mereka berdua memakai kalung tersebut di leher mereka. Para Dewa tersenyum melihat pemberian mereka diterima.

"Ada yang perlu kalian ingat, berhati-hatilah karena maut pasti akan mengintai kalian. Kami para Dewa hanya dapat membantu sebisa kami. Setelah itu terserah pada manusia sendiri." Ucap Minato.

"Ha'i, kami mengerti." Ucap kedua manusia itu bersamaan.

"Terus, fungsi kalung itu, selain mendatangkan kekuatan, juga dapat digunakan untuk memanggil kami, para Dewa. Juga dapat mendeteksi keberadaan kami. Jika kalian ingin memanggil kami sebutkan nama Dewa atau Dewi yang ingin dipanggil sambil mengusap kalung." Jelas Minato. Sementara kedua manusia tersebut hanya mengangguk, mengerti.

"Dan untuk dapat menolong manusia, kami para Dewa akan datang ke dunia manusia dan menyamar menjadi manusia. Itu adalah cara termudah untuk menolong." Lanjut Minato.

"Arigatou, Zeus-sama dan Dewa-dewi Olympia lainnya. Kami pamit terlebih dahulu. Sayonara." Ucap pria berambut nanas.

Setelah keduanya pergi Minato masih terlihat berbicara dengan para Dewa dan Dewi lainnya.

"Mulai sekarang, beberapa dari kalian turunlah ke dunia manusia dan sebagian lagi tetaplah di Olympus untuk menjaga Olympus. Bagi kalian yang turun, menetaplah di sana. Nanti, kalian yang menetap di Olympus akan turun bergiliran jika ada misi atau untuk menggantikan sementara mereka yang turun dan menetap di bumi." Jelas Minato sambil memperhatikan satu persatu dewa di ruangan itu.

"Kalian yang menetap akan mendapat panggilan sewaktu-waktu, jika mendapatkan panggilan, kalian harus segera datang ke Olympus." Lanjut Minato.

"Lantas siapa yang akan turun dan siapa yang akan tetap di Olympus?" Tanya Tsunade. Iya, pertanyaan Tsunade membuat para Dewa dan Dewi lain penasaran.

"Yang tetap Di Olympus adalah Aku, Kushina, Naruto, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Aku menetapkan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru untuk tetap di Olympus karena mereka harus mempertahankan wilayah mereka sendiri, sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, aku yakin mereka tidak akan banyak membantu." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Cih!" Seru Sasuke.

"Lihatkan, dia terlalu dingin dan arogan. Naruto teralu kekanak-kanakkan dan Sakura, dia nanti akan membuat manusia tergoda. Sedangkan aku dan Kushina tetap di sini karena kami akan mempertahankan Olympus."

"Sisanya yaitu, Kakashi, Tsunade, Mei, Kankuro, Kurenai, Naruko dan Killer Bee, kalian turunlah ke bumi. Berusalah agar kalian terlihat seperti manusia. Jangan membuat hal yang mencurigakan." Lanjut Minato kemudian.

"Ha'i, Kami mengerti." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

 **Flashback End**

"Tapi, kami lupa suatu hal. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Klan Hyuuga atau yang disebut Bangsa Suta hampir punah." Ucap Kurenai setelahnya.

"Hal apa itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan pandangan sendu. Hinata sedih, dia kembali mengingat Klannya yang hanya menyisahkan dia seorang. Hanya dia, dan dia merasa kesepian.

"Akan saya ceritakan sejak keluarnya ramalan dari Naruto." Ucap Kurenai. Kurenai mengerti perasaan Hinata saat ini, Hinata merasa kesepian sebab hanya ia dan kakak sepupunya yang masih hidup.

 **Flashback**

"Tousan, gawat!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Minato. Semua Dewa dan Dewi yang ada disana menatap heran Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang rapat. Semua Dewa dan Dewi telah berkumpul tapi Naruto yang terlambat tiba-tiba datang dengan teriakkanya yang menggelegar.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Minato dengan khawatir. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah ramalan." Ucap Naruto yang membuat semua wajah di sana menjadi tegang kecuali Sasuke dan Kakashi yang memang minim ekspresi.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak bertele-tele, Teme." Balas Naruto denga kesal. Mendengar bibit-bibit pertengkaran mulai tumbuh, Para Dewa hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja.

"Hey, sudah hentikan. Nanti akan panjang urusannya kalau kalian bertengkar." Ucap Naruko dengan malasnya. Mereka harus segera menghentikan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke, kalau tidak pertengkaran tersebut akan berlangsung tiga hari tiga malam setelah itu dilangsungkan dengan pertarungan yang dapat menghancurkan satu negara. Agak berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Itulah bentuk persahabatan mereka, aneh memang.

"Baiklah, aku mendapatkan sebuah ramalan. Isinya **Olympus telah melakukan kelalaian. Hal terpenting kalian lupakan. Bahaya mengintai mereka. Janji kan mereka pegang sampai datangnya maut. Kepunahan itulah masa depan mereka. Tapi hanya salah satu bangsalah yang mengalaminya.** " Begitulah isi ramalannya.

"Kita telah melakukan sebuah kelalaian ( **Olympus telah melakukan kelalaian** ). Kita lupakan sebuah hal terpenting ( **Hal terpenting kalian lupakan** ). Bahaya sedang mengintai mereka, dan mereka itu adalah Bangsa Suta dan Tsuki ( **Bahaya mengintai mereka** ). Janji mereka untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka, dipegang sampai datangnya maut ( **Janji kan mereka pegang sampai datangnya maut** ). Tapi mereka harus punah, karena itulah masa depan mereka ( **Kepunahan adalah masa depan mereka** ). Tapi kejadian ini hanya dialami oleh satu Bangsa saja ( **Tapi hanya salah satu bangsalah yang mengalaminya** ), dan saya tidak tahu Suta atau Tsuki kah." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau benar, kita lupa mengatakan bahwa kalung itu lemah saat siang hari, dan mereka juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan kalung itu." Ucap Minato lirih. Dia menyadari kelalaiannya. Dia sungguh amat menyesal. Sekarang mereka tidak tahu, Bangsa mana yang akan mengalami kejadian itu.

"Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa Bangsa Suta lah yang akan mengalaminya. Entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai Bangsa Suta." Naruto yakin dan sangat yakin bahwa firasatnya memang benar. Tapi, ini harus dipastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata Bangsa Tsuki yang mengalaminya?" Tanya Tsunade. Dia tidak mau gegabah dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. Haruslah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari keputusan ini.

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Tsunade tadi. Saat ini sulit untuk mengetahui Bangsa mana yang akan mengalaminya. Dan lagi pula kita tidak tahu siapa musuh kita, apa kekuatan yang dimiliki musuh kita. Jangan gegabah Naruto, firasat bisa saja salah." Ucap Jiraiya bijak.

"Hn, benar itu Dobe, Jangan gegabah."

"Cih! Kalau ternyata aku benar, apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku yakin firasatku sepenuhnya benar. Jangan meragukannya." Teriak Naruto kesal. Kesungguhan terlihat jelas di iris saffirnya. Naruto yang bertugas sebagai Dewa Ramalan, sangat yakin dengan firasatnya.

"Jangan ribut di depanku!" Bentak Minato. Dia sangat kesal dengan pertengkaran kerena masalah sepele ini. Waktu semakin sempit, bisa saja musuh menyerang sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita bagi tugas." Usul Minato yang mendapat persetujuan dari semua Dewa.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kurenai, Jiraiya, dan Killer Bee, kalian pergilah menemui Bangsa Suta, lindungi mereka. Ini adalah misi kalian." Ucap Minato.

"Tsunade, Naruko, Orochimaru, Mei dan Kankuro pergilah menemui Bangsa Tsuki. Lindungi mereka. Ini juga merupakan tugas kalian. Terus, Aku, Kushina, Sakura dan Kakashi akan menjaga Olympus. Mengerti." Lanjut Minato.

"Haik, Minato. Kami mengerti." Ucap Dewa-Dewi yang ada di situ. Kemudian semua dewa dan dewi segera menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

Sementara di kediaman Hyuuga, kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana. Terlihat banyak sekali raksasa yang mengepung kediaman Hyuuga. Banyak orang yang berteriak minta tolong ataupun berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Banyak sekali jenis monster-monster dari Mitologi Yunani yang menyerang kediaman Hyuuga. Di antarnya adalah makhluk berkepala banteng dan bertubuh manusia, yaitu Minotaur, Kaum raksasa pemakan manusia yaitu Laestrigonians dan Monster ganas yang tinggal di Nemea yaitu singa Nemea.

 **"Hahaha! Bunuh semuanya, jangan sampai ada yang tersisa. Ini perintah ketua."** Teriak Minotaur tersebut kepada kawan-kawannya.

Keadaan masih sangat genting. Sementara itu di ruang rapat Kediaman Hyuuga yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Kediaman Besar Keluarga Hyuuga sedang terjadi rapat yang serius.

"Bencana sudah tiba. Seperti yang kita perkirakan matang-matang sejak dahulu, mereka sudah mulai bertindak. Kita harus bisa melawannya sebisa mungkin." Ucap Pemimpin Klan Hyuuga saat itu yang merupakan anak dari pemimpin Hyuuga sebelumnya yang meminta pertolongan kepada Dewa.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita gunakan saja kalung itu?" Usul salah sorang di ruangan itu.

"Tidak. Tou-sama pernah bilangkan? Bahwa nenek moyang bangsa Suta sudah mengikat janji untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan itu, kita juga tidak tahu sejauh mana kekuatan kalung ini. Lagi pula ini sudah terlambat." Ucap pemimpin Klan Hyuuga lirih.

"Hiashi, kalung ini Tousan serahkan kepadamu. Hiduplah dan turunkan pada generasi selanjutnya. Tanamkanlah kekuatan pada kalung ini agar suatu hari jika Dewa dan Dewi meminta kita melakukan sesuatu, kekuatan kalung ini dapat berguna." Pemimpin Klan Hyuuga menyerahkan kalung tersebut pada anaknya.

"Tou-sama, haruskah aku?" Tanya Hiashi lirih. Air mata mengalir dari iris lavendernya. Dia masih berumur duabelas tahun, apa bisa dia mengemban tugas seberat itu.

"Ya, kau harus melakukannya nak. Karena hanya kaulah yang tousan percaya. Tousan tahu, kau masih kecil. Tapi, mulailah untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Bawalah semua anak-anak kecil di Klan Hyuuga untuk melarikan diri, kami akan berusaha menahan monster-monster itu. Hanya satu pesan ayah, Tetaplah semangat untuk menjalini hidup ini dan jaga adikmu." Air mata jatuh beruraian dari iris lavender milik pemimpin Klan Hyuuga saat itu.

"Baiklah, Tou-sama. Aku akan tetap hidup dan aku pasti akan menjadi Hizashi." Ucap Hiashi dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari keluar menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah berdiri di luar ruang rapat. Mereka dan ibu mereka tadi sempat untuk melarikan diri ke ruang rapat. Tapi saat tengah dalam perjalanan, para laestrigonians menyerang, Alhasil ibu mereka menyuruh agar mereka segera pergi. Walau dengan berat hati akhirnya mereka pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kita harus tetap hidup karena itu perintah Tou-sama. Kita lari ke hutan."Ucap Hiashi. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah hutan diikuti dengan anak-anak itu. Semua anak tidak ada yang protes, karena mereka sadar saat ini yang menjadi pemimpin mereka adalah Hiashi.

Masih dalam ruang rapat. Keadaan menjadi hening. Mereka semua sudah siap untuk mati saat ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berjuang. Janji yang parnah diikrarkan antara nenk moyang kita dengan para Dewa tidak akan kita langgar. Kita siap untuk mati." Ucap pemimpin Klan Hyuuga.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dan bertarung melawan para monster. Mereka berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi generasi dan janji Klan mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka kalah. Mereka semua sudah tewas. Hanya menyisahkan monster-monster yang masih tersisa.

 **"Mereka akhirnya mati, misi kita selesai."** Ucap Minotaur tersebut sambil menyeringai keji.

 **"Hn, ayo kita kembali. Kita harus melapor pada ketua."** Ucap Laestrigonians. Mereka pun berniat pergi,tapi sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka agar tidak pergi.

"Kalian! Tunggu!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang ternyata itu adalah Naruto. Mereka telah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Awalnya mereka terkejut menyaksikan keadaan Kediaman Hyuuga yang mengenaskan dan berantakan tapi segara dapat mengendalikan keterkejutan tersebut. Firasat Naruto juga ternyata benar.

 **"Hmm, dewa ya.. Menarik."** Ucap Minotaur sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalian adalah Minotaur, Laestrigonians dan Singa Nemeas. Minotaur telah kembali dari Tartarus. Maka dari itu mereka menyerang setelah Minotaur kembali." Gumam Jiraiya.

"Ternyata firasat Dobe benar." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari monster di depan mereka.

"Sebaiknya, kau urus Minotaur merepotkan itu, dobe. Aku akan urus singa Nemeas itu. Kurenai kau bantu Naruto sedangkan Jiraiya dan Killer Bee melawan Laestrigonians." Ucap Sasuke mengambil alih komando, sebenarnya yang lebih berhak Jiraiya namun semua percaya akan rencana Sasuke karena dia merupakan Dewa Perang.

Mulailah pertarungan mereka. Naruto dan Kurenai bertarung melawa Minaotaur. Naruto menembakkan panahnya dan Kurenai memberikan sentuhan api pada panah Naruto jadilah panah yang dilapisi oleh Api. Panah itu meleset dan mengenai kaki Minotaur.

Raungan kencang terdengar, itu merupakan raungan Minotaur. Setelah mendapatkan serangan dari Naruto, Minotaur segera bertindak. Dia mengambil benda terdekat yang dapat di ambilnya dan segera melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan Kurenai, mereka berdua pun segera berteleportasi untuk menghindari serangan Minotaur.

'Hebat juga, tapi jangan remehkan Naruto.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto segera bersiul untuk memanggil Kereta Matahari miliknya. Setelah kereta itu datang naiklah dia bersama dengan Kurenai ke kereta tersebut. Pertarungan mereka semakin sengit.

Di sisi yang berlainan, Jiraiya dan Killer Bee tengah betarung melawan tiga Laestrigonians. Sebenarnya tadi terdapat lima Laestrigonians namun mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan dua Laestrigonians.

Jiraiya kembali mengarahkan Trisulanya pada dua Laestrigonians dan datanglah tangan-tangan dari air yang menahan pergerakan kedua Laestrigonians. Sementara Killer Bee tengah mengarahkan sulur-sulur anggurnya untuk menahan pergerakkan Laestrigonians yang satunya lagi.

Jiraiya segera melemperkan trisulanya pada kedua Laestrigonians tersebut. Tepat, trisula tersebut tepat mengenai tubuh mereka. Dan Killer Bee melemparkan Thyrsus, tongkat yang berujung cemara dan tepat mengenai jantung Laestrigonians tersebut. Pertarungan mereka telah selesai.

Di tempat Sasuke, pertarungan terjadi dengan berisik, akibat dari gesekan cakar milik Singa Nemeas dengan pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke. Mereka bertarung dengan cukup sengit. Sasuke terus melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Singa Nemeas. Tapi Sasuke segera berteleportasi ke kepala Singa Nemeas dan segera menusuk kepala tersebut dengan pedangnya. Kemudian Sasuke segera turun dari kepala Singa tersebut dan menikam lagi kaki dan tangannya serta perutnya. Pertarungan mereka selesai.

Pertarungan Naruto pun telah selesai dengan hilangnya Minotaur dan kembali ke Tartarus, menunggu untuk bangkit kembali. Begitu pula dengan Singa Nemeas dan laestrigonians yang telah buyar menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Bagus! Kita telah selesai!" Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm, Naruto ternyata firasatmu memang benar. Tadi juga merupakan pertarungan yang hebat." Ucap seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Naruko, sedari tadi Naruko dan Tsunade telah mengamati pertarungan mereka.

"Hmm, mengapa kalian di sini?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Setelah mengetahui di Kediaman Nara tidak terjadi apa-apa, kami berpikir bahwa mungkin memang benar bahwa Kediaman Hyuuga lah yang sedang dalam bahaya, maka dari itu Kami segera ke sini. Hanya saja Orochimaru, Mei dan Kankuro tetap berjaga di Kediaman Nara."

"Ohh! Tapi kita terlambat. Semua tidak tersisa dan bahkan kalung Golden Light Carrier tidak ditemukan di sini." Ucap Kurenai setelah memeriksa keberadaan kalung tersebut.

"Kita tidak mampu melindungi mereka. Dan sekarang kalung tersebut hilang. Jika sampai pada orang yang memiliki hati jahat, tamatlah sudah." Ucap Tsunade dengan frustasi.

"Jadikan ini pelajaran, kita harus menjadikan ini sebagai kelalaian dan kesalahan terakhir kita. Jangan sampai terjadi lagi. Lagi pula firasatku mengatakan masih ada yang hidup." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap jejak kaki yang mengarah ke Hutan.

"Lihatlah, jejak kaki itu." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah jejak kaki tersebut.

"Kita masih memiliki harapan." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan semangat dan terpancar sebuah harapan besar di jiwanya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Untuk Flashback masih berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya, tinggal sedikit lagi kok. Author sengaja lanjuti di chapter tiga supaya chapter kali ini nggak terlalu panjang. Gomen ya kalau ada typo. Hmm.. semoga readers tidak bosan ya..**

 **Arigatou juga kepada yang sudah review. Gomen, tidak bisa balas satu-satu.**

 **Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Keputusan

**The Love Between Gods and Humans : The Dark Of Olympus**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina), slight Sasuke x Hinata (SasuHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, miss typo, alur maksa, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, alur berantakan,** **Ide pasaran,** **dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

"… **.."** Makhluk Mitologi berbicara.

"… **..** " Ramalan

 **Summary : "Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis kutu buku dan Shikamaru Nara seorang pemuda malas, ber IQ tinggi, mempunyai satu persamaan yaitu menyukai Mitologi Yunani. Tanpa disangka mereka bertemu Apollo, Ares, Afrodite dan dewa-dewi lainnya karena Hinata adalah seorang Suta dan Shikamaru adalah seorang Tsuki yang diramalkan oleh Oracle Delphi , akan membantu Olympus. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? Dan Siapakah sosok asli Apollo, Ares dan Afrodite serta Dewa-Dewi lainnya?"**

 **A/N : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura : 23 tahun, Hinata, Shikamaru : 21 tahun**

 **Apollo : Naruto**

 **Ares : Sasuke**

 **Afrodite : Sakura**

 **Athena : Tsunade**

 **Zeus : Minato**

 **Hera : Kushina**

 **Hestia : Kurenai**

 **Hermes : Kakashi**

 **Poseidon : Jiraiya**

 **Hades : Orochimaru**

 **Dementer : Mei Terumi**

 **Hephaestus : Kankurou**

 **Dionisos : Killer Bee**

 **Artemis : Naruko**

 **Sebelumnya :**

"Hmm, mengapa kalian di sini?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Setelah mengetahui di Kediaman Nara tidak terjadi apa-apa, kami berpikir bahwa mungkin memang benar bahwa Kediaman Hyuuga lah yang sedang dalam bahaya, maka dari itu Kami segera ke sini. Hanya saja Orochimaru, Mei dan Kankuro tetap berjaga di Kediaman Nara."

"Ohh! Tapi kita terlambat. Semua tidak tersisa dan bahkan kalung Golden Light Carrier tidak ditemukan di sini." Ucap Kurenai setelah memeriksa keberadaan kalung tersebut.

"Kita tidak mampu melindungi mereka. Dan sekarang kalung tersebu hilang. Jika sampai pada orang yang memiliki hati jahat, tamatlah sudah." Ucap Tsunade dengan frustasi.

"Jadikan ini pelajaran, kita harus menjadikan ini sebagai kelalaian dan kesalahan terakhir kita. Jangan sampai terjadi lagi. Lagi pula firasatku mengatakan masih ada yang hidup." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap jejak kaki yang mengarah ke Hutan.

"Lihatlah, jejak kaki itu." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah jejak kaki tersebut.

"Kita masih memiliki harapan." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan semangat dan terpancar sebuah harapan besar di jiwanya.

 **Chapter 3 : "Keputusan"**

Lalu para Dewa pun pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga untuk kembali ke Olympus. Mereka akan meminta bantuan Kakashi untuk menemukan jejak orang-orang Klan Hyuuga yang masih hidup.

Sesampainya di Oympus, semua Dewa sudah berkumpul. Dewa-Dewi yang berjaga di Kediaman Nara juga telah kembali.

"Tousan, kita terlambat. Benarkan apa yang aku bilang?" Ucap Naruto. Sedih, itulah perasaan yang dialami Naruto saat ini. Naruto adalah salah satu Dewa yang paling baik, dia sangat mencintai kedamaian, dia juga sangat menghargai manusia fana.

"Ya, Naruto. Tapi, ini sudah terjadi. Lebih baik kita juga berusaha melindungi Klan Nara." Ucap Minato tenang, walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya dia sedang berduka.

"Kita juga harus mencari, Orang Klan Hyuuga yang masih hidup. Aku melihat jejaknya dan mengarah ke Hutan. Lebih baik kita mencari mereka, karena ada kemungkinan mereka masih hidup." Jelas Naruto. Minato yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto kemudian menganggukan kepala.

"Ya, Kakashi sebaiknya kau cari mereka. Jika sudah ketemu, bawa mereka ke tempat teraman, Mungkin lebih baik ke rumah Kurenai saja. Kau keberatan Kurenai?" Kata Minato sambil menatap Kakashi dan kemudian beralih menatap Kurenai.

"Tidak sama sekali, Minato." Ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum. Iris merahnya menampakkan keteduhan dan kegembiraan. Kurenai suka menolong seseorang.

"Baiklah telah diputuskan, Killer Bee, Mei dan Naruko kalian berjaga-jagalah di Kediaman Nara. Kakashi jalankan tugas yang saya berikan. Dan yang lain jalankan aktivitas seperti biasa." Ucap Minato memberi perintah. Semua Dewa langsung menjalankan tugas dan keperluannya masing-masing.

"Pastikan ini menjadi kesalahan terakhir kita." Ucap Minato.

 **Flashback End**

"Dan akhirnya Kakashi menemukannya, menemukan ayahmu dan ibumu serta pamanmu, hanya itu yang tersisa, karena yang lainnya telah tewas. Penyebab yang lain tewas adalah binatang buas, kelaparan dan dehidrasi." Jelas Kurenai. Kesedihan meliputi Hinata.

"Aku merawat ayah, ibumu, dan pamanmu sampai mereka siap untuk mandiri. Dan kami kembali melakukan kesalahan, kami tidak mampu melindungi kalian. Ayah, dan pamanmu tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil dan hanya kau, ibumu dan kakak sepupumu yang selamat. Tapi, Ibumu harus pergi karena sakit yang dideritanya." Ucap Kurenai sendu.

Hinata mengalirkan air matanya. Dia tak kuasa menahannya. Mendengar tentang insiden kecelakaan keluarganya, serta insiden penyerangan monster terhadap Klan Hyuuga. Dia sangat sedih, yang lain hanya menatap iba kepada Hinata, kecuali Sasuke.

Karena tak kuat menahan derasnya air mata yang tengah mengalir, Hinata berlari dari ruangan itu, dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambail beruraian air mata.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya." Naruto memberi saran dan tanpa menunggu persetujuaan dari mereka yang ada di ruangan itu dia langsung berlari mengejar Hinata.

"HINATA! Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto sambil berusaha mengejar Hinata. Tapi, Hinata tidak menghiraukan sama sekali penggilan senpainya tersebut. Dia terus berlari sambil beruraian air mata. Dia tidak memperdulikan lagi tatapan heran dari orang di sekitarnya.

Atap, adalah tempat Hinata menyendiri. Dia selalu pergi ke sana ketika ada masalah. Naruto tahu itu, karena diam-diam Naruto sering memperhatikan Hinata.

Sesampainya di atap, Hinata langsung jatuh terduduk. Menumpahkan semua kesedihannya yang mendalam akibat terbukanya luka lama. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto mengikutinya tapi tak dia hiraukan yang terpenting menumpahkan semua kesedihannya di sini.

"Hinata…" Naruto mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan lirih. Dia memandang sendu Hinata. Ketika dia sampai di atap yang terlihat hanyalah Hinata yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto pun segera memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Naruto sadar bahwa yang dibutuhkan Hinata saat ini hanyalah sebuah ketenangan.

"Kenapa? Hiks.. hiks.. ke-kenapa ha-harus Klan Hyuuga?"

"…" Naruto tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kenapa Kami-sama mengambil mereka? Mendengar mereka yang mati sia-sia, me-membuat aku sedih Hiks.. hiks..."

"Hinata.. jangan salahkan Kami-sama. Mereka tidak mati sia-sia. Kematian mereka menjadi sia-sia ketika kau memutuskan untuk menyerah pada hidup." Balas Naruto masih dengan memeluk Hinata.

"Dengar, Hinata. Masa lalu memang membawa kenangan yang sulit untuk kita lupakan, baik kenang baik maupun kenangan buruk. Namun itu bakanlah alasan untuk tidak terus melangkah menuju masa depan." Kata Naruto bijak sambil mengangkat kepala Hinata agar Hinata menatap langsung pada irisnya.

"Kita sebagai Dewa akan melindungimu. Kita tidak berbuat kesalahan lagi. Itulah janji kami, dan akan kami tepati. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membantu kami menyelamatkan dunia." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil memandang iris lavender Hinata. Berusaha menyelaminya lebih dalam. Kemudian Naruto menghapus air mata yang masih terdapat di wajah Hinata.

"Ari-gatou, Naruto-senpai." Ucap Hinata sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata jatuh pingsan, hanya menunjukkan raut kekhawatirannya. Dia beruntung karena dia merupakan Dewa Penyembuh. Naruto berpikir, mungkin Hinata hanya kelelahan, lelah fisik dan hati. Maka dari itu, dia segera memberikan nektar kepada Hinata, dan hanya tinggal menunggu Hinata sadar.

Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, dan membawanya menuju UKS secepat mungkin.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

 **Hinata POV**

Tempat apa ini? Di mana ini? aku melihat mayat tersebar di mana-mana. Aku melihat hal yang sangat mengerikan. Api di mana-mana, banyak sekali monster.

Gelap. Di sini sangat gelap. Sejauh mataku memandang hanyalah sebuah kehancuran. Langit memancarkan sinar sendu. Angin menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesedihan. Rasa takut menyerangku. Aku sungguh ketakutan. Tolong! Keluarkan aku dari lingkaran ketakutan ini.

Ha.. aku melihat dua orang pria. Yang satu sangat menakutkan dan satunya lagi memancarkan sinar yang terang. Perasaanku menghangat. Hatiku menjadi nyaman. Rasa takutku sirna karena pancaran tubuhnya, bagaikan matahari yang sangat terang.

Tapi, mereka terlibat sebuah pertarungan. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku takut bahwa pemuda yang membuat hatiku menghangat tewas dan pergi untuk selama-lamanya seperti Kaasan dan Tousan. Rasa takut kembali menyelimuti hatiku. Rasa takutku bertambah saat melihat sabit yang di pegang oleh pria menyeramkan tadi, dan dia mengarahkan sabit itu tepat ke arah pemuda itu.

"TIDAKKK!" Sontak aku pun berteriak. Entah mengapa aku hanya mengikuti naluriku. Aku seperti sangat takut kehilangannya. Sangat takut sekali.

'-nata.. Hinata! Ada apa?" Suara seorang pria bergema dan membuyarkan semua kejadian yang kulihat tadi. Karena penasaran ku buka mataku untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilku.

Ketika mata ini terbuka, terlihatlah sepasang iris blue saffir yang sangat indah. Iris blue saffir itu seakan menghipnotisku untuk terus memandangnya. Ah.. wajahku serasa memanas.

"-ta.. Hinata.. Kau sudah sadar? Kau demam? Wajahmu memerah." Suara pia itu lagi tapi kali ini dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku. Pasti wajaku bertambah merah.

"Tidak panas." Ucap pria tersebut. Ucapan pria tersebut segera menyadarkanku. Ternyata Pria itu adalah Naruto-senpai, ah tidak Dewa Apollo. Terus, tadi itu hanya mimpi. Syukurlah.

 **Hinata POV End**

Naruto bingung, karena saat Hinata pingsan, Hinata berteriak kencang sekali mengatakan Tidak. Lantas, Naruto pun bertanya padanya apakah kau sudah sadar, begitulah pertanyaan Naruto, namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Hinata.

"Ah! Dia pasti bermimpi." Pikir Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata gelisah, maka dari itu Naruto pun memajukan wajahnya agar dapat berpandangan langsung pada wajah Hinata tapi tanpa disangka oleh Nauto, tiba-tiba kelopak mata Hinata terbuka menampakkan Iris Lavendernya. Terkejutlah Naruto namun Hinata hanya menatap lurus pada mata Naruto dan kemudian wajahnya memerah.

Naruto kembali dibuat bingung. Maka dia menanyakan keadaan Hinata lagi sambil memegang kening Hinata untuk memastikan dugaannya, namun tidak terbukti bahwa dugaannya benar.

Naruto kembali terkejut karena Hinata tiba-tiba bangun.

"Kau selalu membuatku terkejut." Gumam Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hmm.. Tadi Dewa Apollo bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak ada!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda bahwa dia tidak berbicara apa pun.

"Hinata, jangan kamu panggil aku Dewa Apollo. Panggil saja nama asliku Naruto." Ucap Naruto kemudian. Menurut Naruto, Panggilan Dewa Apollo itu terlalu tidak enak di dengar.

"Ba-baiklah, Na-naruto-san." Ucap Hinata tergagap. Hinata sungguh malu berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda kecuali dengan Shikamaru tentunya. Apalagi di depannya ini adalah seorang Dewa yang sangat Hinata idolakan sedari dulu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pakai suffiks san. Terlalu formal."

"Lantas pakai suffiks apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto polos.

"Bagaimana kalau kun?, jadi kamu panggil aku 'Naruto-kun' dan aku panggil kamu Hinata-chan." Usul Naruto. Mendengar usulan naruto bertambah merahlah wajah Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, Na-na-naru-to-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan susah paya dan tak lupa rona merah yang masih setia melekat di pipinya yang putih.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, karena kau sudah sudah sadar, ayo kita ikut rapat." Ajak Naruto seraya berjalan keluar UKS. Saat ini sekolah telah sepi.

"Tunggu, rapat apa?" Suara Hinata menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto. Naruto pun berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Rapat mengenai Misi Penyalamatan dan detailnya nanti dijelaskan saat rapat. Shikamaru, Sasuke-teme, Sakura, Tsunade, dan Kurenai juga sudah menunggu." Jelas Naruto. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di ruangan kepala sekolah. Suara wanita dewasa mengintrupsi agar orang mengetuk pintu diizinkan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Maka masuklah orang tersebut.

"Naruto, Hinata kalian lama sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan tampang kesal.

"Gomenne, Sakura-chan, tadi Hinata-chan ping- AWWW! Ittaii!" Ternyata perkataan Naruto tadi berubah menjadi jeritan kesakitan setelah menerima hentakan kaki dari Hinata ke kakinya.

"Hinata-chan sakit tahu." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata kesal tak lupa bibirnya yang telah dikerucutkan, terlihat sangat imut.

"Hehehe!" Hinata hanya mampu menampilkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Semua orang menatap bingung mereka berdua.

"Ah! Sudahlah, mari kita mulai saja rapat ini." Ucap Tsunade masih tenang.

"Kau aneh, Dobe." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Justru kau yang lebih aneh, Teme!" Naruto berteriak dengan perempatan yang telah setia bertengger di kepalanya.

"Kau menuduh tanpa bukti, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan kalemnya.

"Yang menuduh tanpa bukti itu kau Teme!" Ucap Naruto atau mungkn yang lebih tepat disebut teriakan.

Krek! Krek!

Suara tulang yang direnggangkan menggema di ruangan itu dan tak lama kemudian sebuah buku setebal kamus, melayang dimasing-masing kepala Sasuke dan Naruto. Oh.. sungguh malang nasib kalian.

"Owhh! Ittai!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan sambil mengusap kepala mereka yang baru saja tertimpa buku setebal kamus yang beratnya dua kilo.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Mana yang sakit? Sini aku obati!" Sakura panic sendiri melihat kekasih tercintanya kena lembar kamus tebal.

"Kalian mau diam sebentar atau mau diam selamanya?" Sementara Sakura sibuk sendiri, aura hitam sdah menyelimuti Tsunade dengan perempatan yang telah menghiasi kepalanya.

Glek!

"Mendokusei!" Shikamaru merasa bosan dengan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke yang kekanak-kanakkan. Sesekali dia menguap.

"Kami pilih diam sebentar." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Bagus!" Tsunade tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban keduanya.

"Ah! Ka-kalian sungguh kompak." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak!" Bantah mereka bersamaan lagi. Takdir berkata lain, mereka terlihat sungguh kompak.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap satu persatu peserta rapat yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ya, silahkan." Ucap Kurenai, memberi jawaban.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai dari ramalan." Ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto mengerti dengan tatapan Tsunade dan kemudia menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Semua pasang mati kembali menatap Naruto.

" **Bencana besar telah dimulai. Bencana yang membawa sebuah keputusan besar. Empat orang menjawab panggilan. Di antaranya Matahari dan Ular Berbisa serta Gadis Suta dan Pemuda Tsuki. Pusaka Olympus sangat diperlukan. Raja Kegelapan sedang membuka pintu. Olympus kan tetap Lestari atau Binasa.** " Begitulah isi ramalan yang diucapkan Naruto. Semua menyimak dengan serius apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Tapi Hinata masih tidak mengerti arti dari ramalan tersebut. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Jadi artinya, sudah jelas bahwa bencana besar sudah direncanakan dan akan segera dimulai. Bencana ini membawa sebuah keputusan besar. Empat orang menjawab panggilan. Diantaranya Matahari yang adalah aku, Ular Berbisa, Sasuke, Gadis Suta, Hinata dan Pemuda Tsuki, Shikamaru. Kita memerlukan pusaka Olympus. The Dark Of Olympus telah menunggu kita dan apa arti dari membuka pintu itu?. Olympus akan tetap ada atau hancur." Jelas Naruto.

Hinata sekarang mengerti dan ini masalah yang sangat gawat menurut Hinata karena dia tahu siapa The Dark Of Olympus itu. Dan dia adalah orang yang berbahaya. Tapi Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa The Dark Of Olympus itu bisa mengancam Olympus sedangkan dia sudah berada di kedalaman Tartarus.

"Tunggu, The Dark Of Olympus itu bukannya sudah berada di kedalaman Tartarus, lantas bagaimana bisa di mengancam dan menyerang Olympus?" Tanya Hinata. Hinata butuh kepastian. Ini juga untuk menambah wawasannya mengenai Mintologi Yunani.

"Hmm.. Dia telah terbentuk kembali, Hinata. Itu adalah hal yang lazim bagi mereka yang telah berada di Tartarus. Hanya saja kurasa terbentuknya kembali dia sangat tidak lazim. Bagaimana secepat itu? Lagipula aku sangat yakin pasti ada yang membantunya." Ucap Tsunade.

"Hmm.. Kalau tidak ada yang membantu dia, bagaimana mungkin monster-monster seperti Minotaur, Laestrigonians dan Singa Nemeas menyerang Klan Hyuuga pasti itu juga karena ada perintah seseorang yang berkaitan dengan The Dark Of Olympus." Lanjut Tsunade. Ya, benar apa yang diucapkan Tsunade. Semua juga menyetujui itu.

"Menyangkut apa yang dikatakan Hinata dan Tsunade tadi, aku mulai berpikir apakah pintu yang dimaksud di ramalan tersebut merupakan pintu ajal?" Ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. Sontak semua orang terkejut ketika mendengar spekulasi Sasuke.

"Mustahil, Hades tidak bilang apa pun." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi ini bisa saja terjadi, mengingat Hades dan Thanatos saja kesulitan menjaga Tartarus yang dipenuhi monster. Saat mereka lengah itu bisa saja terjadi." Balas Sasuke

"Kalau kau benar, ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Jika pintu ajal dibuka maka monster akan abadi dan mereka yang mati dapat kembali hidup." Tsunade kelihatan sedikit panik, pasalnya jikan monster abadi, mereka akan kesulitan membunuh monster-monster tersebut.

"Akan ku laporkan ini pada Zeus nanti." Ucap Sakura.

"Hmm.. Lupakan dulu masalah itu, aku berpikir, kami diikut sertakan dalam rapat ini karena ramalan tersebut juga melibatkan kami kan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak.

"Ya." Balas Tsunade. Dia mentap Hinata dan Shikamaru satu persatu dengan kedua iris sewarna madunya itu.

"Jadi, saat ini kami menerima sebuah misi dari Tousan. Misinya adalah Penyelamatan Olympus karena misi kita yang satunya lagi yaitu mencari kalian telah selesai." Ucap Naruto sambil bersedekap. Hinata dan Shikamaru tahu siapa itu Ayah Naruto karena Ayah Naruto merupakan Raja para Dewa, yaitu Zeus.

"Kami membutuhkan kalian dalam misi ini. Tanpa kalian misi ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kita tahu misi ini sangat berbahaya, tapi kalian pergi bersama Dewa-Dewa yang berbakat. Jadi, bersediakah kalian mengikuti misi ini?" Tanya Tsunade. Semua orang sangat berharap bahwa Hinata dan Shikamaru mau mengikuti misi ini, karena misi ini penting sekali dan misi inilah yang dapat menyelamatkan Olympus serta dunia.

"Misi terlalu berbahaya. Kami akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin besok kami akan memberikan jawabannya." Ucap Shikamaru. Benar, semua yang diucapkan Shikamaru ada benarnya, baik bagaimana pun misi ini terlalu berbahaya bagi manusia fana. Mereka bisa saja mati kapan pun.

"Baiklah. Kami harap, besok kalian akan memberikan jawabannya." Ucap Tsunade. Tsunade, Naruto, Kurenai, Sakura dan Sasuke sangat mengharapkan jawaban yang positif dari Hinata dan Shikamaru. Walaupun sudah dapat diprediksi dari ramalan tersebut, namun ramalan bisa saja berubah, tergantung yang di atas.

"Hmm.. hari sudah mulai sore, kalian boleh pulang ke rumah." Ucap Kurenai sambil melihat jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Benar saja, ketika Hinata dan Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada jendala, langit sudah mulai menampakkan warna jingga. Dengan begitu, mereka segera berpamitan pada para Dewa-Dewi yang ada ruangan itu dan bergegas pulang.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

"Shikamaru-kun, bagaimana menurutmu tentang misi yang tadi." Tanya Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru. Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Kebetulan rumah mereka searah jadi mereka pulang bersama setiap selesai kuliah.

"Hmm.. Mendokusai." Balas Shikamaru seadanya. Sejujurnya, Shikamaru paling malas dengan segala hal yang merepotkan, dia sangat menghindari hal tersebut.

"Kalau menurutmu?" Tanya Shikamaru. Hinata kesal dengan tingkah laku Shikamaru, yang selalu menjawab dengan kata Mendokusei.

"Mendokusai." Jawab Hinata. Shikamaru menautkan alisnya.

"Hey, itu kata-kataku." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Biarin." Hinata membalas ucapan Shikamaru dengan cuek.

"Ya sudah, Hinata, kau mau ikut misi itu tidak?" Tanya Shikamaru. Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Entahlah, masih kupikirkan." Shikamaru juga begitu. Jelas keduanya masih bingung, ikut atau tidak.

"Hinata kita berpisah di sini." Ucap Shikamaru. Ya, setelah pertigaan ini, rumah mereka berbeda arah. Hinata berjalan lurus sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan ke kanan.

"Ya, Sayonara Shikmaru-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil melambaikkan tangan.

"Hn."

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

Hening melanda perjalanan Hinata menuju rumah. Perhatian Hinata teralihkan pada taman dekat rumahnya. Sungguh indah, itulah yang dipikirkan. Dengan latar langit yang berwarrna jingga dan matahari yang tenggelam, taman yang di penuhi dengan pohon sungguh menarik perhtian Hinata namun di enyahkannya pemikiran untuk singgah sebentar di taman itu karena waktu yang sudah hapir malam.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku bingung, apakah aku harus ikut atau tidak. Jika aku ikut, mungkinkah akan berguna, aku hanyalah gadis lemah, walaupun ada kalung ini, aku takut hanya merepotkan Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san. Mungkin aku perlu saran dari nenek Chiyo.

Hmm.. Aku jadi teringat Naruto-kun, kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto-kun itu memang seperti matahari ya.. begitu terang serta irisnya seperti langit yang biru, sungguh indah. Setiap dekatnya serasa nyaman dan tenang. Aku suka perasaan ini.

 **Hinata POV End**

Hinata melamun dan sekali-sekali dia tersenyum, hingga tanpa sadar dia telah tiba di rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Hinata sambil melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang berada dekat dengan pintu. Rumah Hinata adalah rumah yang sederhana dan bergaya tradisional tapi terlihat elegan karena terdapat banyak tumbuhan di sana dari bunga-bunga sampai pepohonan.

"Okaeri, Hinata-sama." Terdengar suara Nenek Chiyo dari arah dapur. Mendengar sambutan itu Hinata segera tersenyum dan menghampiri Nenek Chiyo di dapur.

"Obaasan, mari Hinata bantu." Ucap Hinata seraya membantu Nenek Chiyo meletakkan makanan ke meja makan. Nenek Chiyo tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya mandi terlebih dahulu. Hmm.. dan kenapa Hinata-sama baru pulang terlambat?" Nek Chiyo mengucapkannya dengan ramah. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Nenek Chiyo.

"Ah.. Tidak apa, Obaasan. Setelah ini aku akan mandi. Masalah pulang terlambat, nanti akan aku ceritakan." Hinata membalas ucapan Nek Chiyo sambil menata meja makan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Nek Chiyo.

"Nah, selesai. Aku mandi dulu Obaasan." Ucap Hinata seraya pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hinata segera bergegas ke kamar agar dapat mandi. Menurut Hinata dengan kita mandi dapat menghilangkan segala kepenatan yang dialami kita seharian ini. Setelah mandi, Hinata segera berjalan turun ke lantai satu, tempat ruangan makan berada.

"Wah! Menu malam ini sepertinya enak." Ucap Hinata sambil berbinar-binar. Walaupun sedikit, menu malam ini memang sangat enak, ada Kare dan Karaage.

"Ittadakimasu!" Ucap Hinata dan Nek Chiyo serempak. Mereka makan dengan tenang, karena begitulah aturan dalam rumah ini.

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan piring dan sumpit yang dipakai untuk makan tadi, Hinata segera mengajak Nek Chiyo ke kamarnya.

Nek Chiyo duduk di kasur Hinata sedangkan Hinata berbaring di pangkuan Nek Chiyo.

"Obasan, aku mau menceritakan sesuatu." Ucap Hinata. Nek Chiyo sangat mengenal Hinata. Sifatnya sangat tertutup dan hanya mau terbuka jika bersama dengan Nenek Chiyo saja.

Nek Chiyo tersenyum dan membelai surai indigo Hinata. "Cerita apa itu, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo. Maka mulailah Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian di kampus tadi, dari pertemuan dengan Dewa-Dewi Olympus sampi tentang misi itu.

"Obaasan, aku ragu, apakah aku harus menerima misi itu atau tidak. Karena dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam masih ada perasaan takut tapi, di sisi lain aku sangat ingin mengikutinya karena dengan inilah aku dapat membalas budi pada Olympus." Ungkap Hinata mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Nenek Chiyo mengerti perasaan nonanya, nonanya pasti sedang bimbang.

"Nah, apakah yang ditakutkan Hinata-sama?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo. Mungkin dengan mengetahui apa yang ditakutkan nonanya, Nenek Chiyo dapat memberikan solusinya.

"A-aku.. aku takut nantinya, aku hanya merepotkan Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san dan jika Shikamaru-kun ikut, mungkin aku juga akan merepotkannya. Walaupun aku memiliki kalung ini, tidak akan mampu menutup kelemahan dalam diriku." Ucap Hinata sambil meremas baju tidurnya.

"Hinata-sama, ketakutan itu wajar dalam hidup manusia. Tapi, ketakutan itu haruslah dilawan, jika kita tidak melawan maka ketakutan itu sendirilah yang menghantui hidup kita dan tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggu hidup kita." Ucap Nenek Chiyo bijak. Hinata sekarang sadar bahwa dia tidak seharusnya takut. Dia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah memutuskanya. Obaasan arigatou, hontouni arigatou." Ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Nnek Chiyo krmudian memeluknya.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

"Jadi, kalian sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya Tsunade. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura serta Kurenai sudah berkumpul kembali di ruang kepala sekolah, saat ini adalah jam istirahat.

"Ya, kami memutuskan untuk-" Jeda Shikamaru sebentar sambil melirik Hinata untuk memastikan apakah Hinata yakin dengan keputusannya, dan Hinata mengerti apa maksud lirikan Shikamaru, maka dari itu dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Kami akan ikut serta dalam misi ini." Ucap Hinata dan Shikamaru bersamaan sambil memandang ke depan dengan tatapan yang tegas. Mereka telah bercerita sebelumnya bahwa mereka telah mengambil keputusan dan keputusan itu adalah menerima misi itu. Mereka siap menghadapi segala konsekuensinya.

Mendengar jawaban yang mantap dari kedua orang tersebut membuat semua Dewa dan Dewi yang ada di sana tersenyum.

"Yosh! Bagus kalau begitu! Mari kita mulai misi ini besok!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan kikikan kecil dari yang lain dan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Y-ya!" Jawab Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Huh! Selesai juga. Kalau terlalu ngebosenin, gomen ya.. Kalau ada kesalahan kata-kata, gomenasai. Dan Yuu juga minta maaf karena updatenya lama, kuota Yuu habis nih, jadi nggak bisa update dulu. Dan mungkin mulai saat ini updatenya akan lama, karena sudah mau masuk sekolah dan Yuu tahun ini kelas 9, jadi makin banyak kesibukannya.**

 **Satu lagi nih, kalau yang mengharapkan sebuah pertarungan, maaf ya kecewa. Yuu rasa pertarungannya belum ada di chapter-chapter awal.**

 **Sedikit penjelasan mengenai Sasuke. Mengapa Yuu menggambarkan Sasuke menjadi Ular berbisa? Itu karena hewan yang keramat Ares adalah Ular berbisa. Sebenarnya hewan keramat Ares ada burung hantu dan burung hering, niat awalnya Yuu mau menggunakan burung hantu, namun Hewan keramat bagi Athena juga burung hantu, jadi nggak jadi deh. Mau tahu lebih lanjut? Cek di google.**

 **Untuk yang review, favorite, follow dan silent reader Arigatou..**

 **Mind To Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Langkah Awal

**The Love Between Gods and Humans : The Dark Of Olympus**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina), slight Sasuke x Hinata (SasuHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, miss typo, alur maksa, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, alur berantakan,** **Ide pasaran,** **dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

"… **.."** Makhluk Mitologi berbicara.

"… **..** " Ramalan

 **Summary : "Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis kutu buku dan Shikamaru Nara seorang pemuda malas, ber IQ tinggi, mempunyai satu persamaan yaitu menyukai Mitologi Yunani. Tanpa disangka mereka bertemu Apollo, Ares, Afrodite dan dewa-dewi lainnya karena Hinata adalah seorang Suta dan Shikamaru adalah seorang Tsuki yang diramalkan oleh Oracle Delphi , akan membantu Olympus. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? Dan Siapakah sosok asli Apollo, Ares dan Afrodite serta Dewa-Dewi lainnya?"**

 **A/N : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura : 23 tahun, Hinata, Shikamaru : 21 tahun (Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura di bilang senpai karena mereka ikut kelas percepatan)**

 **Apollo : Naruto**

 **Ares : Sasuke**

 **Afrodite : Sakura**

 **Athena : Tsunade**

 **Zeus : Minato**

 **Hera : Kushina**

 **Hestia : Kurenai**

 **Hermes : Kakashi**

 **Poseidon : Jiraiya**

 **Hades : Orochimaru**

 **Dementer : Mei Terumi**

 **Hephaestus : Kankurou**

 **Dionisos : Killer Bee**

 **Artemis : Naruko**

 **Sebelumnya :**

"Kami akan ikut serta dalam misi ini." Ucap Hinata dan Shikamaru bersamaan sambil memandang ke depan dengan tatapan yang tegas. Mereka telah bercerita sebelumnya bahwa mereka telah mengambil keputusan dan keputusan itu adalah menerima misi itu. Mereka siap menghadapi segala konsekuensinya.

Mendengar jawaban yang mantap dari kedua orang tersebut membuat semua Dewa dan Dewi yang ada di sana tersenyum.

"Yosh! Bagus kalau begitu! Mari kita mulai misi ini besok!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan kikikan kecil dari yang lain dan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Y-ya!" Jawab Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan.

 **Chapter 4 : "Langkah Awal"**

"Shikamaru-kun, rasanya lega banget deh!" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Saat ini mereka telah berada di kelas karena jam istirahat telah berakhir.

"Ya, kau benar Hinata. Hoammm…" Jawab Shikamaru diiringi dengan uapannya.

"Ishh! Kamu ini kerjanya menguap terus." Seru Hinata. Jelas Hinata kesal karena hampir setiap saat Shikamaru selalu menguap, Hinata bahkan pernah berpikir bahwa Shikamaru mengidap suatu penyakit yang membuat orang selalu menguap atau mengantuk. Aneh memang, tapi itulah pemikiran Hinata yang masih polos ini.

"Kau jadi cerewet Hinata! Tertular Naruo yang cerewet itu ya?" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Hinata. Saat mendengar nama Naruto terucap dari bibir Shikamaru, sontak membawa Hinata mengingat kebersamaan mereka kemarin, memerahlah wajah Hinata.

"Oy, Hinata, wajahmu memerah tuh!" Ucap Shikamaru, menyadarkan Hinata dari ingatannya tentang Naruto.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian kan?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan menyelidik. Shikamaru tahu betul sifat Hinata, kalau wajahnya memerah pasti terjadi sesuatu dengannya, entah itu kejadian memalukan atau romantis.

"A..aa.. Ti..tidak terjadi a..apaa-apa." Ucap Hinata dengan gagap.

"Ya, sudahlah kalau tidak mau cerita. Lagi pula sensei sudah datang." Ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke depan. Ketika Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ternyata benar apa yang diucapkaan Shikamaru, sensei sudah datang.

"Minna, untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini, buka buku kalian hal. 56, saya akan menjelaskan materi baru." Ucap guru tersebut.

"Haik, sensei." Ucap seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di ruangan tersebut.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

"Hinata-sama, harus hati-hati, pastikan kembali dengan selamat ya.." Ucap Nek Chiyo. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan mereka untuk menjalankan misi. Hinata sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

"Haik, Obaasan, Hinata akan hati-hati." Jawab Hinata sambil memeluk Nenek Chiyo. Hinata sebenarnya sedih harus meninggalkan Nenek Chiyo, karena bagaimana pun Nenek Chiyo adalah orang yang menjaga Hinata sejak kecil dan sudah menjadi orang terdekat Hinata.

"Sayonara, Hinata-sama. Semoga berhasil." Nenek Chiyo mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan memberi semangat kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Nek Chiyo.

"Sayonara, Obaasan. Arigatou." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan pergi menuju Universitas Konoha, karena disanalah tempat berkumpul.

Setelah sampai di Universitas Konoha, Hinata segera bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Saat ini sekolah sangat sepi, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana sekolah libur dan besok kembali meanjutkan aktivitas sekolah seperti biasa.

"Hah! Akhirnya kau sampaii juga Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto sambil nyengir. Melihat cengiran Naruto, sontak wajah Hinata memerah dan segralah dia menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Go..gomen." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Hinata. Saat Hinata sampai memang semua orang telah menunggu dalam ruangan tersebut dan dialah yang terakhir datang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat memulai persiapan sebelum berangkat." Ucapan Tsunade membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah tempat Tsunade duduk, termasuk Hinata yang tadi menunduk.

"Baiklah, sebelum kalian berangkat kami para Dewa akan memberikan senjata kepada Shikamaru dan Hinata." Tsunade menatap Hinata dan Shikamaru bergantian, kemudian dia mengelurkan sebuah kotak dari dalam lacinya.

"Ini untuk berjga-jaga, karena kalian tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan kalung itu terus-menerus, sebab kalian akan kehabisan tenaga nantinya. Dan kalung tersebut bisa kalian gunakan baik siang maupun malam karena kekuatan kalung tersebut sudah terkumpul dan tidak pernah digunakan sama sekali." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan dua belati ke arah Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Ini untukmu Hinata." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan belati dengan gagang emas kepada Hinata.

"Dan ini untukmu." Tsunade juga menyerahkan sebuah belati bergagang perak ke arah Shikamaru.

"Masih ada lagi yang kalian perlukan. Aku memberikan akan memberikan sebuah peta. Peta ini akan menunjukkan keberadaan kalian dan di mana wilayah kalian berada." Tsunade memberika peta tersebut kepada Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru pun mengambilnya kemudian membuka peta itu tapi isinya kosong.

'Ah! Itu kan?' Batin Sasuke ketika melihat Tsunade memberikan peta itu kepada Shikamaru.

"Kosong?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, peta itu akan menunjukkan gambarnya jika kalian sentuh dengan tangan, seperti ini sambil berucap tujuan kalian." Ucap Tsunade sambil menunjukkan cara menggunakan peta tersebut. Dia menyentuh bagian tengah peta dengan telunjukknya dan muncullah gambar-gambar jalan yang menunjukkan keberadaan mereka.

"Ooo.. begitu cara kerjanya." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Dan ini untukmu Hinata." Ucap Tsunade sambil memberikan sebuah botol yang tidak terlalu besar. Hinata menerima botol tersebut dan memandangnya.

"Kegunaannya adalah ketika temanmu terluka parah atau serakat bahkan mati, kamu dapat memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuknya hidup kembali dengan memberikan setetes cairan dalam botol tersebut ke dalam mulutnya." Jelas Tsunade. Hinata bahkan tak meyangka ada cairan seperti itu di dunai nyata. Hah, memang sejak Hinata mengetahui kebenaran segalanya dia sudah terjebak dalam hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ingat, Hinata. Gunakan cairan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Ucap Tsunade kepada Hinata. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari botol tersebut kea rah Tsunade.

"Haik, Tsunade-sensei." Ucap Hinata sambil menganggukan kepala singkat, kemudian meletakkan botol tersebut di tas punggung yang sedari tadi dibawanya, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang meletakkan peta yang di beri Tsunade tad di tas punggungnya juga. Sedangkan belati mereka masih di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sebelum pergi, kalian sebaiknya memakai ini." Ucap Naruto. Sambil menunjukkan jubah dua jubah berwarna hijau lumut dan satu lagi berwarna ungu kelam, seperti rambut Hinata. Naruto dan Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu mengenakan jubah mereka. Naruto dengan jubah jingganya dan Sasuke dengan jubah ravennya.

Hinata merasa ada yang janggal, kenapa hanya Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan dirinya saja yang memakai jubah dan membawa tas, mirip orang yang mau berpetualang, kenapa Sakura tidak? Itulah pemikian Hinata saat ini. Dia memandang Sakura penuh arti.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Sakura merasa Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Hinata tersentk mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah! Kenapa Sakura-san tidak pakai jubah?" Tanya Hinata. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Oh! Aku tidak ikut misi ini Hinata-chan. Ingin larik di Ramalan yang diucapkan Naruto, Empat orang akan menjawab panggilan. Dan hanya kau, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke-kun yang dapat menjalankan misi ini. Karena kalianlah yang diramalkan. Bukan aku." Ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk bahu Hinata pelan seraya tersenyum lembut yang dibalas oleh Hinata dengan senyum yang manis menurut Naruto.

'Oh! Demi Dewa-Dewi, mungkin aku sudah gila.' Batin Naruto sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Hinata. Wajahnya sudah dikuasai oleh rona merah.

"Wajah kau merah, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke menggoda Naruto. Salah satu kebiasaan Sasuke adalah menggoda Naruto dan tiu sangat tidak disukai oleh Naruto.

"Urusaii, Teme!" Jawab Naruto cemberut.

"Oh.. Aku lupa tentang ramalan itu, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata.

"Jangan panggil pakai suffiks san, pakai saja suffiks chan, kan lebih enak di dengar." Ucap Sakura. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata.

"Naruto, kau yang jadi pemimpin misi ini." Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba. Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Tsunade, sebab jika ada Sasuke pasti selalu Sasuke yang ditunjuk jadi pemimpin.

"Cih! Kenapa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sakratis pada Tsunade.

"Karena sepertinya Naruto lah yang pantas memimpin misi ini." Jawab Tsunade. Sasuke hanya pasrah dengan keputusan Tsunade yang mutlak.

"Naruto, bijak sekali jika kau mengambil gulungan ramalan terlebih duhulu sebelum memulai misi." Tsunade menyarankan. Naruto mengangguk singkat mendengar saran Naruto.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Kau sudah mengambilnya?" Tanya Kurenai. Tadi, setelah Tsunade menyarankan Naruto untuk mengambil gulungan ramalan, mereka segera bergegas ke kuil tempat Oracle Delphi berada. Kuil tersebut berada di dunia manusia jadi mudah bagi Shikamaru dan Hinata ke sana, tapi jika berada di Olympus juga memungkinkan Hinata dan Shikamaru ke sana.

"Ah! Baiklah akan saya bacakan ramalannya. Dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan ramalan tersebut. Semua orang yang ada di depan Naruto menatapnya dengan serius. Mereka siap mendengar ramalan tersebut.

" **Pusaka Olympus mustahil ditemukan tanpa keberanian dan tekad. Mereka tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia. Di dataran tanpa hujan kan kalian temukan Golden Bow. Di balik awan kan kalian lihat Sword Red Sharingan. Dan di Negeri Nirdewa kan kalian perjuangkan Silver Arrow. Seseorang kan bawa pengaruh besar bagi Olympus. The Dark Olympus perlahan-lahan kan bangkit.** " Ujar Naruto. Setelah dia membacakan ramalan tersebut, Naruto memperhatikan satu-perrsatu ekspresi orang-orang di depannya tersebut.

"Itulah isinya. Aku rasa tidak perlu dijelaskan arti ramalan tersebut. Karena ku rasa kalian telah tau." Ucap Naruto. Mereka semua mengangguk singkat. Ia, mereka mengerti arti ramalan tersebut.

"Tapi, Negeri Nirdewa bukannya negeri yang tidak dapat dimasukki oleh Dewa? Bagaimana bisa kita mengambil Silver Arrow?" Hinata jelas penasaran, tidak mungkin kan kalau hanya dia dan Shikamaru yang mengambil Silver Arrow sendirian tanpa bantuan Dewa.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Hinata." Jawab Tsunade. Hinata terbelalak, dugaannya ternyata benar.

"Ba-bagaima-na mung-kin ki-"

Hinata belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, karena suara Naruto memotongnya. "Mungkin saja, Hinata-chan. Kalian punya kekuatan. Ingat isi ramalan tersebut, **Pusaka Olympus mustahil ditemukan tanpa keberanian dan tekad**. Yakinilah diri kalian."

"Ba-baiklah akan kami coba." Ucap Hinata. Walaupun ada secercah ketidakyakinan dalam hati Hinata, namun dia tepis itu, karena baik bagaimana pun dia sudah siap menanggung segala resikonya sejak dia menerima misi ini.

"Kita sebaiknya bersiap terlebih dahulu, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto, dan yang lain hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku juga harus pergi untuk melaporkannya kepada Minato-sama. Sayonara minna. Oh sebelum itu, CHUU! Ganbatte ne Sasuke-kun! Kembalilah dengan selamat." Ucap Sakura, sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi kanan Sasuke. Suara Sakura perlahan menghilang dengan ikuti menghilangnya tubuh Sakura, yang hanya menyisakan bunga-bunga Sakura yang jatuh seiring kepergiannya.

Sasuke jelas terkejut dengan kelakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba begitu, tapi wajahnya dengan cepat kembali seperti biasanya, datar. Lain halnya reaksi Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah, reaksi Naruto? Jangan ditanya ia sudah tertawa sementara Shikamaru tetap pada mode mengantuknya. Kalau Kurenai sih biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke Universitas Tokyo." Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum singkat melihat kelakuan Sakura, kemudian menghilang diiringi dengan cahaya keemasan.

"Lantas mengapa kau di sini? Kau kan tidak ikut misi ini." Ucap Sasuke ketus sambil mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Kurenai. Mendengar itu, Kurenai hanya mendengus dan yang lainnya hanya menganggap itu angin lalu.

"Huh! Kau jangan ketus-ketus begitu. Aku kan hanya menemani kalian sampai kalian berangkat. Memangnya tidak boleh? Lagi pula aku tidak ada kelas." Jawab Kurenai kesal. Tentu saja dia kesal, niat dia baik tapi malah ditanyai dengan nada ketus oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Teme, ternyata kau masih kekanak-kanakkan ya? Hahahaha!" Naruto kau sudah membangunkan macan yang lagi tidur, sekarang Sasuke telah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"DO-BE!" Ucap Sasuke dengan menambahkan tekanan pada katanya. Di kepalanya juga sudah terpampang perempatan yang dengan indahnya menghiasi surai ravennya.

"Apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto tidak peka.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan, hah?" Tanya Sasuke, menatap Naruto dengan deathglare yang mematikan.

"Kau lah, siapa lagi?" Ucap Naruto masih tidak peka. Tapi, ketika dia menatap deathglare Sasuke, maka susahlah Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke sudah marah besar.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha.. Lebih baik kau istirahat, Sasuke. Deathglare kau sungguh membuat orang frustasi." Ujar Naruto, sambil berbalik memunggungi Sasuke, dan berlari ke arah, berniat berlindung di belakang Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang menjadi tempat perlindungan Naruto hanya dapat tertawa, Naruto sempat terpana dengan tawa Hinata tapi Sasuke sudah berniat berlari ke arahnya.

"HUAAAA! GOMENNN SASUKEE!" Teriakan Naruto membahana di tempat tersebut.

"Kalian berdua diamlah, ini adalah kuil." Ucap Kurenai tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali. Hinata hanya dapat melanjutkan tawanya, dan Shikamaru sedari tadi sudah tertidur.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

"Minato-sama, saya kembali untuk melaporkan misi ini." Ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk di singgasananya di Olympus. Memang setiap 12 Dewa-Dewi Utama Olympus memiliki kursi kebesarannya masing-masing.

"Iya, lanjutkan Sakura." Perintah Minato. Di ruangan rapat di puncak gunung Olympus tersebut juga telah berkumpul semua Dewa-Dewi kecuali Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, dan Kurenai. Kursi mereka kosong. Setiap orang juga tidak dapat menempati kursi kebesaran Dewa sembarangan karena pada dasarnya Dewa-Dewi adalah orang yang sensitive.

"Hmm.. Kami telah menemukan mereka. Sekarang saat ini Naruto, Sasuke dan Gadis Suta serta Pemuda Tsuki tersebut akan menjalankan misi penyelamatan. Ramalan tentang misi ini sepertinya juga positif." Ucap Sakura melaporkan. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita hanya perlu waspada, karena sewaktu-waktu The Dark Of Olympus akan menyerang, karena aku rasa sangat sulit mengalahkan semua monster dan The Dark Of Olympus hanya dengan kekuatan yang berasal dari pusaka Olympus." Tutur Minato. Yang lain mengangguk setuju mendengar penuturan Minato.

"Kita juga harus memastikan bahwa Dewa-Dewi minor berada di pihak kita. Dan sebisa mungkin, kita harus menjauhkan manusia dari pertempuran ini." Ucap Minato lagi.

"Tapi Minato, aku tidak dapat membantu terlalu banyak, karena aku punya perang sendiri di bawah laut. Para Monster-monster laut yang telah lama punah kembali bangkit lagi." Ucap Jiraiya menyesal. Jiraiya memang mempunyai perang sendiri. Kerajaan bawah laut Jiraiya sedang terancam dengan adanya monster-monster kuno yang kemali hidup lagi.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, Niisan. Kau punya perangmu sendiri." Ucap Minato pasrah. Dengan itu berkuranglah daya tempur Olympus, karena salah satu Dewa terkuat tidak dapat ikut perang di Olympus.

"Gomenne, aku harus kembali ke Kerajaanku." Ucap Jiraiya kemudian menghilang ditelan air-air.

"Aku juga harus kembali." Orochimaru juga menghilang dilahap api-api hitam.

~The Love Between Gods and Humans~

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas siang. Saatnya istirahat telah selesai.

"Kau yang pemimpin tapi kau yang tanya. Dasar tidak konsisten." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang ketus lagi.

"Hah! Terus kau tidak senang. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Siapa tahu saja ada yang masih lelah atau lapar atau yang lain. Terus siapa yang tidak konsisten, hah? Aku juga tidak berniat menja-"

"Dobe, kau sungguh cerewet. Aku kan hanya berbicara sedikit, kau jawab dengan panjang lebar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah! Sudahlah kalian, dari tadi bertengkar terus. Kalian Dewa tapi perilakunya sangat terlalu, mendokusei." Ujar Shikamaru kemudian berlalu pergi diikuti Hinata. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menatap tajam Shikamaru, Kurenai hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mendengar tawa Kurenai, tatapan tajam Naruto dan Sasuke segera beralih ke arah Kurenai.

"Ya, sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Sayonara." Ucap Kurenai, kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan nyala-nyala api. Kesal, itulah perasaan Naruto dan Sasuke saatn ini. Kemudian Sasuke segera berjalan menuju Hinata dan Shikamaru yang hampir pintu gerbang Kuil. Naruto menatap punggung ketiganya.

'Gomenne, minna. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi ini demi misi kita. Gomen, aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Dia mentapa punggung ketiga teman seperjalanannya dengan penuh arti. Kemudian, dia berlari kea rah mereka, bergabung dengan mereka, bercanda dengan mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah dia tidak menyembunyikan apa pun namun dalam hati terdalamnya dia gelisah, sebab dia telah membohongi semua orang. Inilah kesalahan terbesarnya pada teman-temanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju dunia yang tidak pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya, berjuang bersama untuk menyelamatkan Olympus. Mereka memakai jubah mereka masing-masing, memasang tudung agar mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian orang, terutama bagi orang-orang yang mengenal mereka. Inilah langkah awal mereka untuk menyelematkan Olympus. Langkah yang membawa mereka ke dalam berbagai mara bahaya, konflik tak menentu dan disinilah takdir mulai memainkan perannya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Huh! Pendek banget chapter kali ini. Sumpah deh! Yuu sudah nggak ada ide buat chapter kali ini. Yuu memang niatnya mau TBC-in waktu mereka mau berangkat buat menjalankan misi, tapi nggak tahu deh kalau sependek ini. Yuu minta maaf ya kalau fic Yuu kali ini terlalu terbelit-belit dan membingungkan. Yuu belum terlalu berpengalaman. Tapi, semoga kalian nggak bosan dan yang pastinya Yuu harap kalian nggak kapok baca fic ini.**

 **Arigatou yang sudah review, fav dan follow cerita ini!**

 **Mind To Review?**


	6. Permintaan Maaf

Yuu mau minta maaf pada reader tercinta karena Yuu memutuskan untuk men- _discontinued_ fic ini. Sejujurnya, Yuu mulai kehilangan mood dan ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Terserah kalian mau bilang Yuu tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi Yuu sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengubah keputusan Yuu lagi. Saat awal merintis dunia tulis menulis, Yuu berkomitmen untuk menjadi author yang bertanggung jawab, tapi nyatanya Yuu melanggar komitmen itu, karena itu Yuu pun kecewa pada diri Yuu sendiri.

Yuu meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya. Semoga kalian bisa menerima keputusan Yuu ini. Yuu juga mau berterima kasih untuk semua reader yang setia membaca fic ini, jangan bosen-bosen baca fic Yuu yang lain ya..Yuu juga mau berterima kasih untuk semua reader yang setia membaca fic ini, jangan bosen-bosen baca fic Yuu yang lain ya..


End file.
